Crypto Duels
by Ability King KK
Summary: Duelists using cards based on creatures of myth have come for Jaden's head.  Will the Slifer King and his friends be able to stop them?
1. Beasts of Legend

**The main characters will be using their manga-version decks in this. Not enough fics that are based around the manga.**

**-:-**

Coming towards the island, a small boat made its way across the water. The rider was a blond muscular man wearing brown clothes that appeared to be made of leather and fur. He gave off a wicked grin when he saw he was almost to his destination.

"Soon. Soon I will find and destroy my target. I hope you can put up a fight, Jaden Yuki."

-:-

At the Slifer Dorm, the resident slacker was in his bed sleeping. That was until his friends came barging into the room.

"Jaden! Get up before you're late!" yelled his small light green-haired friend.

"He's right, Jay. You don't want Crowler to get on you again, right?" questioned his Scandinavian friend.

Jaden grudgingly opened his eyes and looked at his two friends. He let out a yawn before he spoke.

"Syrus, Jesse? What are you guys talking about? It's Saturday. There are no classes. Now let me get some sleep," said the Slifer King as he closed his eyes.

"…Jaden, you do remember that Crowler gave you Saturday detention because you were sleeping in class, right?" asked Syrus.

"Crap!"

Jaden quickly got out of bed and got dressed. When done, he grabbed his MP3 player and ran out the door.

-:-

Walking down the road, a blonde-haired girl dressed in an Obelisk girl's uniform was making her way towards the Slifer Dorm thinking of the boy she had to see. Speaking of which, she could see said boy heading her way. She also heard mambo-like music coming from his direction.

_A little bit of Monica in my life!_

_A little bit of Erika by my side!_

_A little bit of Rita's all I need!_

_A little bit of Tina's what I see!_

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun!_

_A little bit of Mary all night long!_

_A little bit of Jessica, here I am!_

_A little bit you makes me your man!_

The girl could feel her eye twitch at the words of the song. It sounded like something her brother would listen to, not the boy coming her way. The boy was about to pass her without stopping when she reached out and grabbed him by the back of his red jacket.

"Gah!"

"Jaden, what are you doing?" questioned the girl.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Alexis!" grinned Jaden. "What's up?"

"I came to tell you that your detention has been canceled. Principal Samejima figured Crowler was just overreacting again. Now tell me, what were you just listening to?"

"Like it? Its got a petty sweet beat to it, huh?" grinned Jaden, happy that he doesn't have to go to detention.

"…Jaden do you even know what the song is about?" questioned Alexis with a sigh.

"Not really, but Atticus said I'd like it none the less. He was right!"

Alexis felt a headache coming. She was going to kill her brother for trying to turn Jaden into a pervert. Luckily, Jaden was dense when it came to things like this.

"Hey, Alexis? Since I don't have detention, you want to have a duel?" asked Jaden.

"Is dueling all you think about?" asked Alexis.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Jaden!"

"I'm kidding, Alexis," laughed Jaden. "So what do you want to do?"

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with Syrus and Jesse?" asked Alexis, surprised that Jaden wanted to hang out with her, but she didn't show it.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to. They probably already made plans thinking I was going to be in detention for the day," explained Jaden, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh," said Alexis, a little disappointed that Jaden didn't want to hang out with her by choice.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to do today, Alexis?"

"…I don't know, Jaden. What did you have in mind?" asked Alexis.

Jaden thought about it for a moment before his face lit up with a grin.

"How 'bout we head to the beach for a swim?" suggested Jaden.

Alexis blushed faintly at the thought of seeing a shirtless Jaden. She was not going to pass this up. She just had to make sure Atticus didn't find out about it.

"Okay. I'll meet you there. Just let me get what I need," said Alexis.

"Sure thing."

Jaden and Alexis went off to their respective dorms to change into their beachwear. When they were done, they both made it to the beach at around the same time. Jaden was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and was carrying a duffle bag; while Alexis was wearing a white cotton robe that stopped at about mid-thigh and was carrying her own duffle bag. Alexis took off the robe to reveal a light blue two-piece bikini.

"Wow, Alexis! You look pretty good! Bet Chazz would have a heart attack if he saw you like that," grinned Jaden.

"Th-Thank you, Jaden," said Alexis; trying to hide her blush she got from when Jaden said she looked good. "How about we go swimming now?"

"Okay!"

The two teens set their bags down and ran to the waters. The cool waters were refreshing on such a hot day and they had even more of a cool down when Jaden started a splash fight with Alexis. Not one to back down, Alexis fought back. They were having a good time, until…

"Avast!"

Jaden and Alexis looked over to the ocean see to who was shouting, but suddenly a net came down on Alexis

"What the?" exclaimed Alexis.

"Alexis!"

"Hohohoho! It is about time I found you, Jaden Yuki!" yelled the blond muscular man.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Alexis?" demanded Jaden.

"I am Erik Asvaldsson and as to why I have your woman, it is to make sure that you have a reason to duel me with everything you have!" explained Erik.

"A duel, huh? You're on! If I win, you have to let Alexis go!" said Jaden as he made his way to shore.

"Very well," grinned the large man as looked at the trapped girl on his boat. She just glared at him.

Jaden went over to his bag and took out his duel disk and deck, preparing them for his duel.

"…You brought your duel disk and deck to the beach with you?" questioned Alexis, momentarily forgetting that she was a hostage.

"You never know when you'll need 'em. Why, didn't you bring yours?" asked Jaden.

"Let us begin this duel!" yelled Erik

Jaden: 4000

Erik: 4000

"I shall start this duel by placing two cards face down and then summoning **Viking Warrior** in attack mode!" said Erik.

**Name: Viking Warrior (Looks like standard Viking, minus the beard)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Warrior**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1600**

**DEF: 1400**

"Your turn."

"Right! I'll play **Thunder King Rai-Oh**!"

**Name: Thunder King Rai-Oh**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Thunder**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 800**

**Effect: Neither player can add cards from their hand except by drawing them. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to negate the Special Summon of 1 of your opponent monsters, and destroy it.**

"Next, I'll place two cards face down and then have **Thunder King Rai-Oh** attack **Viking Warrior**!"

Jaden's monster charged up with electricity and blasted the pent up energy at Erik's monster, destroying it.

Jaden: 4000

Erik: 3700

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Erik had activated one of his trap cards.

"What card is that?" questioned Jaden.

"This is my **Viking Ship** Trap Card. With this continuous trap card, I can Special Summon two Viking monsters to the field every time a Viking monster on the field is destroyed. So I shall summon two **Viking Warrior** cards!"

Just as Erik said, the two Vikings appeared on the field.

"Grr, I guess I'll end my turn then," said Jaden.

"Good," said Erik as he drew his card. He let off a grin. "I shall start this turn by playing the Field Spell, **A Legendary Ocean**!"

The area around the three started to rumble and then a bright light flashed. When the light died down, the three were in an underwater city.

"I remember this card. That Admiral guy used it when I dueled him," said Jaden. "Though I did forget what it does."

"Allow me to explain it then. Treated as the card **Umi**, this card downgrades all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field by 1 Level. In addition, all WATER monsters gain 200 Attack and Defense points!" grinned Erik as his monsters went from 1600 ATK to 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF to 1600 DEF.

"But your monsters are still weaker then mine," pointed out Jaden.

"Foolish boy! You shall see that my deck is anything but weak! Thanks to my Field Spell, I can summon this monster easily! I shall Tribute one **Viking Warrior** to summon **Giant Pod**!"

**Name: Giant Pod (Large orange squid-like creature with long tentacles)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua**

**Level: Seven**

**ATK: 2100 (now 2300)**

**DEF: 1800 (now 2000)**

"Next I shall use this Spell Card, known as **Iceberg**!"

When Erik activated the card, **Thunder King Rai-Oh** became trapped in ice.

"What just happened?" exclaimed the Slifer King.

"**Iceberg** is a card that freezes my opponent's monsters and negates their effects by placing an Ice Counter on them. Now I can use this next Spell Card. I activate **Pod Pot**, which allows me to search my deck for any monster with "Pod" in its name and add it to my hand," explained Erik, rummaging through his deck. He found the card he was looking for and placed his deck back in the duel disk to be reshuffled. "Now, **Giant Pod**, attack his monster!"

"Not so fast! I activate **Negate Attack**! That ends your Attack Phase!" smirked Jaden.

"Damn you, boy," growled Erik, ending his turn.

Alexis watched helplessly as she was still trapped in the net. She was worried for Jaden, but knew that he would win. She was also trying to think why would this Erik guy want to duel Jaden.

'_Come on, Jaden. Beat this guy! I know you can do it!'_ she thought to herself.

"My turn! I'll use **Polymerization** to fuse both **Elemental Hero Heat **and** Elemental Lady Heat** from my hand to summon **Elemental Hero Inferno**!" exclaimed Jaden.

**Name: Elemental Hero Inferno**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Pyro/Fusion**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2300**

**DEF: 1600**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. If this card battles a WATER monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

"So you think you can beat me with fire, huh? Too bad for you, that won't be happening!" taunted Erik.

"We'll see about that! **Inferno**, attack **Giant Pod**!"

"Interesting that you'd sacrifice your own monster in battle, but I need my monster later on. I activate my face down Trap Card, **Ice Shield**!"

Jaden was surprised when his frozen **Thunder King Rai-Oh** went between **Inferno** and **Giant Pod**, taking **Inferno's** attack.

Jaden: 3600

Erik: 3700

"In case you haven't noticed, when **Ice Shield** is activated, all cards with an Ice Counter are used as a defense to protect me. Seeing as how it was your monster, you lost Life Points," grinned Erik.

"This could be bad," said Jaden. "I end my turn."

"And it will only get worse. First I shall summon **Octo Pod **to the field!"

**Name: Octo Pod (Medium-sized red octopus)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1750 (now 1950)**

**DEF: 300 (now 500)**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, **Defense Pod**. All Pod monsters on my side of the field are sent out of play for three turns," said Erik as his two monsters disappeared from the field.

"But now you only have your **Viking Warrior**," pointed out Jaden.

"Not for long, as I shall summon this monster. By sending **Viking Warrior** to the Graveyard, I can summon **Viking Lord**!"

**Name: Viking Lord (A much bigger version of Viking Warrior except has a red beard and his armor is more royal-like)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Warrior**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2600 (now 2800)**

**DEF: 2200 (now 2400)**

**Effect: This card can be Special Summoned to the field by sending 1 face-up "Viking Warrior" on the field to the Graveyard.**

"**Viking Lord**! Attack his **Inferno**!" bellowed Erik.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Hero Barrier**! When I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate your attack!" said Jaden as the Viking's attack was stopped.

"Grah! Damn you!"

Alexis was really getting worried now. Jaden could only play on the defense, as Erik seemed to be able to keep up the attacks. Plus, what was Erik planning with his Pod monsters? He seemed to favor those more than his other monsters, judging from how he was making sure they were safe.

"My turn again. I'll place two cards face down and summon **Elemental Hero Ocean**!"

**Name: Elemental Hero Ocean**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Warrior**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1500 (now 1700)**

**DEF: 1200 (now 1400)**

**Effect: While "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

"**Ocean**, attack him directly!"

"What?" exclaimed Erik.

**Ocean** swam forward and passed **Viking Lord** to land a direct hit on Erik with his trident lance.

Jaden: 3600

Erik: 2000

"You little punk!" bellowed Erik. "I will not lose to someone like you!"

"Then try and beat me! Its your turn!" said Jaden.

"**Viking Lord**! Attack his **Ocean**!"

"I activate my **Defender Hero** Trap Card!"

As the Viking charged after the smaller Hero, **Inferno** stepped in the way and took the attack instead, saving **Ocean**.

Jaden: 3100

Erik: 2000

"Thanks to **Inferno's** Effect, I can bring one Spell Card to my hand from my Graveyard," explained Jaden.

"It won't do you any good. You've only used **Polymerization**," said Erik.

"That's all I need. Now that it's my turn, I activate **Polymerization** to fuse **Ocean** from the field with my **Elemental Hero Woodsman** in my hand to summon, **Elemental Hero Terra Firma**!"

**Name: Elemental Hero Terra Firma**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. You can Tribute 1 face-up "Elemental Hero" monster have this card gain ATK and DEF equal to the Tributed monster's ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

"Hohohoho! Its still no match for my **Viking Lord**! You have no hope!" laughed Erik.

"That's why I'm not done. Next I'll summon, **Elemental Hero Voltic**!"

**Name: Elemental Hero Voltic**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Thunder**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 1500**

**Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can Special Summon 1 of your removed from play "Elemental Hero" monsters.**

"Next I equip **Voltic** with **Voltic Spear**! This raises his attack by 1000!" grinned Jaden.

"Stupid boy! He still doesn't have enough to beat my Viking!" yelled Erik.

"No, but **Terra Firma** will. I activate his effect and have him absorb **Voltic's** power, raising his attack from 2500 to 4500!"

"No!"

"**Terra Firma**, attack **Viking Lord**!"

The Hero charged forward and drove his fist into the Viking's stomach, destroying the warrior and sending him the Graveyard.

Jaden: 1400

Erik: 300

"Hey, how did I lose Life Points just now?" questioned Jaden.

"It is because I activated a Spell Card from my hand," explained Erik. "Its called **Ocean Water Crystal**. Whenever a WATER monster on my field is destroyed, I can send the Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard to give my opponent the same amount of damage he gave me. Your time is now up, Jaden Yuki."

"Why's that?"

"Not only is your monster going to lose his Attack Points when you end your turn, but my monsters will be returning to the field as well," said Erik with an evil grin.

"Then I'll just have to end my turn by placing a card face down," said Jaden.

"It is time for this to end. Come forth my creatures!" called out Erik as **Octo Pod** and **Giant Pod** returned to the field. "You seem to like Fusions, Jaden Yuki. Let's see how you like this! First, since you destroyed **Viking Lord**, I shall Special Summon from my deck two **Viking Life Boat** cards."

**Name: Viking Life Boat (Looks like a small Viking gondola)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Warrior**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 500 (now 700)**

**DEF: 1000 (now 1200)**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Viking" monster from the Graveyard to the field in face-up Defense Mode.**

"Next, I shall Tribute both of them so I may summon to the field my all mighty **Colossal Pod**!"

**Name: Colossal Pod (A squid-like creature that is larger than Giant Pod. Its fin at the top of its head is more leaf-shaped than triangular, like the Giant Pod's)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2300 (now 2500)**

**DEF: 2100 (now 2300)**

"And finally, I play this! **Polymerization**! To fuse my three Pods into the most terrifying creature of the deep! Rise, **Ancient Pod Kraken**!"

**Name: Ancient Pod Kraken (A extremely large rust-colored beast with the body and eight tentacles of an octopus, two long tentacles and head of a squid, and serrated suction cups and hooks on all of its tentacles)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua/Fusion**

**Level: Ten**

**ATK: 3600 (now 3800)**

**DEF: 3200 (now 3500)**

**Effect: If the Fusion Material monsters used to make this card were on the field, Special Summon them to the field in face-up Defense Mode at the end of the turn this card was summoned.**

"That's a big monster," said Jaden, looking at the monster with wide eyes. It was twice as big as the temple of **A Legendary Ocean**.

"Jaden! I know you can beat that thing!" yelled Alexis. "Show him what you're made of!"

"Right!" smiled Jaden.

"The ocean shall be your grave! **Ancient Pod Kraken**! Destroy his monster!" bellowed Erik, glaring at Jaden.

"I'll stop your attack by activating my **De-Fusion** Spell Card!" exclaimed Jaden.

The spell caused **Terra Firma** to glow and then split back into **Elemental Hero Ocean** and **Elemental Hero Woodsman**. This caused Erik's monster to stop as its original target was no longer on the field.

"How foolish. You could have used that card to take apart my monster. Maybe you are not as great as I though you would be," said Erik, sounding disappointed. He ended his turn, causing his three Pod monsters to appear on the field.

"Don't need to when I have this!" said Jaden, holding up a card.

"A second **Polymerization**?" questioned Erik. "There's nothing in your deck that can beat my **Ancient Pod Kraken**!"

"Wanna bet?" smirked Jaden. "I play **Polymerization** to fuse **Elemental Hero Ocean** and **Elemental Hero Woodsman** to create…"

"Nothing! Your **Terra Firma** is in the Graveyard and that's where it shall stay!" bellowed Erik.

"**Elemental Hero Absolute Zero**!"

**Name: Elemental Hero Absolute Zero**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Warrior/Fusion**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2500 (now 2700)**

**DEF: 2000 (now 2200)**

**Effect: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster (other than this card) the field. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

"What?" exclaimed the Viking duelist, surprised by this turn of events.

"I can summon this guy by fusing an Elemental Hero and a WATER monster together," explained Jaden.

"It does not matter! He's still no match for my army and I! Hohohoho!" laughed Erik. He then stopped when he heard Jaden start to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You seem to forget that as an Elemental Hero, **Absolute Zero** has a special ability. He gains 500 Attack Points for every WATER monster on the field aside from himself and with four WATER monsters on your side of the field, he gains 2000!"

Like Jaden said, his monster did indeed become stronger as his Attack Points went from 2700 to 4700. Erik couldn't believe what was happening.

"No! I was to win this! How could I lose to a kid?"

"Sorry, Erik, but its time to end this duel. **Absolute Zero**, attack **Ancient Pod Kraken**!"

The Frozen Hero blasted the large aquatic beast with an icy gale. Once the beast was frozen, **Absolute Zero** shattered it to a million pieces, dropping Erik's Life Points to zero and winning the duel for Jaden. Erik dropped to his knees in shock.

"No. This wasn't supposed to happen."

While Erik was in shock, Jaden took this opportunity to rescue Alexis from her confines.

"You okay, Alexis?" asked Jaden as he got the net off of her.

"Yes. Thank you, Jaden."

"No problem, Lex. What are friends for?" smiled Jaden and doing his signature pose.

"Jaden!"

Jaden and Alexis turned to see Syrus and Jesse running towards them. When they stopped, Jesse gave the bikini clad Alexis a once over.

"Looking good, Alexis," grinned the Insect Duelist, raising his eyebrows suggestively. This of course earned him a slap from the Cyber Ice Duelist.

"Eyes to yourself, pervert!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay!"

"Jaden, what happened? We heard rumbling earlier and it came from this direction," wondered Syrus.

"Oh, I was dueling this guy over here. He captured Alexis in a net so I had to beat him so I could free her," explained Jaden.

Syrus and Jesse looked over to Erik and Jesse's eyes widened in shock.

"Erik?"

Jesse ran over to the still-shocked Viking as Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus became confused.

"Wait, you know this guy, Jesse?" asked Jaden, following his friend.

"Ja, he's from my home country. He commands a Viking's Ocean Deck and is pretty powerful. I'm surprised that you beat him!" exclaimed Jesse.

"He actually gave me the advantage. **Absolute Zero** became stronger because of his own cards," explained Jaden.

"Hmm. Hey, what's this card?" asked Jesse as he picked up the fallen **Ancient Pod Kraken** card.

"That was his most powerful card. At least, that's what he said," answered Alexis walking up to them.

"That's not right," said Jesse, shaking his head. "His most powerful card is a toss up between **Colossal Pod** and **Viking Lord**. I've never even heard of this card!"

"Maybe Principal Samejima might know something about it," suggested Syrus.

"Then let's go ask him!" grinned Jaden, already starting to walk to the Principal's office.

"Uh, Jaden?"

"Yeah, Alexis?"

"Don't you think you should change into normal clothes first?"

Jaden looked down to see that he was still in his swim trunks. He looked back up and gave an embarrassed grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe your right. I'll meet you guys at Samejima's!"

With that, the Slifer King ran off to the Slifer dorms.

"I'll meet you guys there too. I need to change as well," said Alexis.

"Do you have to?" asked Jesse. This earned him another slap.

"…You do know she likes Jaden, right?" asked Syrus when Alexis was far away enough.

"Ja, but it is fun to tease her!" grinned the Scandinavian boy.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Syrus, pointing at the now fainted Erik. His brain must have finally caught up.

"Hmm…get me the rope from his boat."

Syrus did as he was told and gave the rope to Jesse, who then tied Erik up to the point that no one would be able to free him without cutting the rope. He then took out a pen and piece of paper and started to write something. When done, he pinned the paper to Erik's back and started walking to Samejima's. Syrus quickly read what Jesse wrote before he caught up and sweatdropped at what it said.

Do not free unless given orders to do so by Principal Samejima. That is all. Signed, Jesse Anderson.

Syrus could only shake his head. He then ran to catch up with Jesse.

-:-

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh? Any ideas on what that card Erik had really is?" asked Jaden, looking at his flying fuzz ball of a duel spirit as he walked to Samejima's.

'_Not really. It did look ancient though, as its name implied, and it gave me a creepy feeling,'_ shuddered Wing Kuriboh, in words that only Jaden could understand.

"I just hope Samejima knows then. Jesse seemed upset that Erik had that card when I guess he shouldn't have."

He arrived at the main building of Duel Academy and made his way to Samejima's office. When he entered, the grim face of the bald principal, as well as Alexis, Jesse, and Syrus greeted him.

"Jaden, from what your friends told me, you dueled someone who was using this card?" asked Samejima, holding up the **Ancient Pod Kraken** card.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" questioned Jaden.

"Very. This card is part of a set of cards that were based on creatures of myth."

"Um, but aren't most Duel Monster cards based on mythical creatures?" questioned Syrus.

"Yes, but what makes this set different is that its said they contain the essence of the actual creatures they portray," continued Samejima.

"You mean that card holds the actual Kraken from Icelandic myth?" exclaimed Jesse. "Man, I remember hearing stories about that thing when I was a kid. Never thought they'd be true."

"So how many more cards are there, Principal Samejima?" asked Alexis.

"It is unknown how many were made exactly, Alexis, but if memory serves correctly there should be at least seven to ten cards that I know of, but I can't be sure. Whoever gave Erik this card, will most likely have more and had given them to other duelists."

"Don't worry, Samejima, if there are anymore duelist who have these cards, I'll take care of them," said Jaden.

"Count me in," said Jesse. "These guys need payback for what they did to Erik. There's just something different about him and they've got to be the cause."

"I'm in as well," said Alexis. "I'm not going to let you two run head first into trouble without some backup."

"I'll help too! Don't know how much help I can be, but I won't that stop me!" exclaimed Syrus, a look of determination on his face.

"Just be careful, you four. These cards have been rumored to rival the Egyptian God Cards in terms of power," said Samejima, worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Samejima. We'll be careful, but they can't be that much trouble if I was able to beat one so fast."

"There are others stronger than the Kraken, Jaden," said the Principal.

"Right!"

The four young duelists then left the room, leaving Samejima with Kraken card. He stood up and went over to the bookcase and pulled out a book. This revealed a hidden passage behind the bookcase that led to an electronic safe. Samejima opened the safe and placed the card inside, sealing it away.

"I just hope nothing truly bad happens," said Samejima as he closed the bookcase and walked back to his desk.

-:-

In an unknown location…

"It seems that Erik has lost to Jaden Yuki," said a voice.

"And Jaden took the **Ancient Pod Kraken** card as well! How could that fool, Erik, lose such a powerful card?" yelled another voice.

"Erik will be dealt with soon. In the meantime, we still have to go through with our plans," a third voice. The voice owner turned to a figure hidden by the darkness. "You know what you must do."

The figure nodded and then vanished.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next time: An armored duelist comes for Jaden and his friends. Will Jaden and the others win against this mystery duelist or will they fall to his medieval deck?**

**-:-**

**First things first, there will be a poll on my profile for who you, the readers, would like to see duel against the next villain. This poll will be up until next Thursday, so vote on that poll!**

**While doing research on some of Jaden's cards for this, I looked up some of the other characters and found out some interesting things. For instance, Jesse is actually from Scandinavia in the original version. Just goes to show that 4kids is anti-anything not American. Another thing I found out, Jesse is a villain in the manga and so is Jim Crocodile Cook! TT^TT They're two of the best characters in the series though. Luckily, the real villain of the manga is just possessing them, so there is a chance they'll become good guys once freed, which is why Jesse is good in this. Let's just say he was freed from the darkness.**

**What I don't get though, is that Adrian Gecko is a good guy in the manga…why?**

**Anyway, as said earlier, the characters will use their manga version decks. So Alexis will use an Ice Deck, Jesse will use an Insect Deck, and so on. Reason? As said, not enough fics based on the manga. There might be some references to the animé, but not often.**


	2. Dragon VS Dragon

**And the duelist who will be facing the villain this chapter is…Chazz Princeton! That's right! Chazz came in first place with two votes while Alexis, Bastion, and Atticus came in second with one vote each.**

**Get ready!**

**-:-**

It had been two days since Jaden dueled against Erik. Right now, Jaden, Syrus, and Jesse were making their way to the main building of Duel Academy so they could get to class before Crowler has a fit.

"Hey Jesse, what did Samejima do with Erik?" asked Jaden.

"Not sure. By time someone got there to retrieve him, he was gone. Apparently, he broke out of his binds. I forgot that he was strong," explained Jesse. "What worries me is that he might still be on the island somewhere since his boat was still there on the beach."

"What if he tries to get revenge on Jaden?" questioned Syrus, worried about his "big brother".

"Don't worry, Syrus. I'm sure nothing bad will happen," grinned Jaden.

He seemed to have spoken too soon as the three heard a shout of pain. As they were about to investigate, they saw someone running towards them.

"Jaden! You've got to hide me!"

"Atticus?"

The senior duelist quickly ran behind the three younger duelists and started to use them as a shield. It became clear why when a very angry Alexis came stomping by.

"Atti! Stop being a coward and face me!" yelled the blonde.

"I don't even know what I did!"

"Um, Atticus? Any chance you can let us go?" asked Jaden.

"No. If I do that, my baby sister will kill me for reasons I am not aware of," said Atticus. He then gave off a grin. "Besides, she'd never hit you, Jaden."

"Really? How come?" questioned Jaden, missing the blush on Alexis' face.

"A-Atti! Be quiet!"

"Only if you let me live."

"…Fine."

Atticus gave off another grin as he let go of his "hostages". The next thing knew though was that he was on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Wh-Why'd you hit me?" questioned Atticus, looking at his sister and trying to get his breath back.

"I said I'd let you live. I never said I wouldn't hit you," explained Alexis with a smirk.

The group of five then continued on to class and made it with time to spare. When they got there, Jaden was confronted with is dueling rival.

"Hey Slacker!"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Chazz! What's up?" grinned Jaden.

"What's this I hear about you dueling some Viking?" asked the Dragon Duelist.

"Where'd you hear about that?" asked the Slifer King.

"One of the lower ranking students saw a little bit of you duel and decided to tell everyone about it. Now spit it out!" demanded Chazz.

"Chazz, stop being a pain," growled Alexis.

"Its okay, Alexis," said Jaden. He then turned back to Chazz. "See, it's like this…"

"Everyone sit down!"

Before Jaden could explain what had happened, Crowler had come into the room. The explanation would have to wait.

-:-

"Damn that Jaden and his short attention span!" growled Chazz.

After class, it had seemed that Jaden had forgotten about the explanation he was supposed to give. Angry, Chazz was now walking through the woods behind the school so he could get to his secret spot and let off some steam. He stopped when he heard voices up ahead.

"P-Please, Zaleski! I b-beg of you! Give me another chance!"

"It is too late, Erik. You have failed and must be dealt with."

Chazz strode forward and came to a clearing where he saw Erik on the ground and a heavily armored knight with his blade in the air, ready to strike. The lower half of the knight's face was the only part that wasn't covered in armor. The knight turned to the newcomer in annoyance.

"Is there a reason you have interrupted my mission?"

"I want answers," was all Chazz said.

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"That guy dueled against a duelist named Jaden Yuki and I want to know why!" exclaimed Chazz, pointing at Erik.

"What does it matter to you, boy? Who are you anyway?"

"I am Chazz Princeton! Also known as Thunder Chazz!" proclaimed the Obelisk student.

"Chazz Princeton? Why does that sound familiar? Ah yes, you are one of the few duelists to ever defeat Jaden Yuki. If I recall, it was during that little tournament that was held, where the winner would fight the Kaiser, am I right?"

Chazz really did not like this guy. How did he know all of that? Who was he?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Zaleski and I have come to this island to duel Jaden Yuki. But, it seems that I have found a more worthy opponent," smirked Zaleski as a duel disk appeared out of his armored gauntlet.

"You want to duel? Fine! If I win, I get answers!" declared Chazz as he took his duel disk out of his pack.

"Very well. Let the duel commence!"

Chazz: 4000

Zaleski: 4000

"Since I am the challenger, I believe I will go first," said the knight as he drew his card. "First I shall set the field of battle by playing the Spell Card, **Royal Court Castle**."

There was a rumble at first and then the field on Zaleski's side changed from forest to a castle scene.

"This Field Spell allows me to Special Summon one Warrior or Spellcaster-type monster from my hand each turn. Such as this monster. **Court Jester**!"

**Name: Court Jester (Looks like a standard jester and is wearing a clown mask)**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 400**

**DEF: 400**

**Effect: If summoned successfully, Special Summon from your deck a Level 3 Spellcaster-type monster in face-up Attack Position.**

"Because of my monster's effect, I can summon another monster to the field. I bring forth, my **Court Wizard**!"

**Name: Court Wizard (An old man with a long gray beard, red robes, and a red pointy hat that shadows his eye)**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Level: Three**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 600**

**Effect: Once per turn, search your deck for a Spell Card and place it in your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.**

"Next, I shall place one card face down and then Normal Summon to the field, **Court Knight**!"

**Name: Court Knight (Standard looking medieval knight)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Warrior**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1700**

**DEF: 2000**

"I shall end my turn," smirked Zaleski.

Chazz couldn't believe it. His opponent already got three monsters on the field in his first turn! There would be no way he'd let that slow him down though.

"Chazz!"

Chazz turned to see Jaden and the other running towards him.

"What are you doing here, Slacker?" demanded Chazz.

"We saw the giant castle and wondered what was going on. Atticus said you came this way," explained Jaden.

"So, Jaden Yuki decided to make an appearance. As soon as I'm done with Princeton, you will be next," said Zaleski.

It was then that Jesse noticed Erik.

"Erik! You okay?" asked Jesse as he ran to the Viking Duelist.

"Don't waste your breath, boy! That idiot will be dead once I'm done with him," said Zaleski.

"So you must be one of those duelists. The ones with those powerful cards?" questioned Alexis.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Chazz.

"That Viking guy Jaden dueled had a powerful card that's said to rival the Egyptian God Cards. There's supposed to be more like them and this guy must have one!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Indeed. We possess the Beats of Legend Cards. Erik possessed the Kraken. If you wish to see my Beast of Legend, then the duel must continue," said Zaleski.

"Then I draw! I summon, **Spined Lindworm** in Attack Mode!"

**Name: Spined Lindworm**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 1200**

"I apologize, but I will have to activate my Trap Card, **Dragon Capture Jar**," smirked Zaleski.

The dragonish jar appeared on the field and sent out a wave of energy that put Chazz's Dragon in Defense Mode.

"What?" exclaimed Chazz, surprised by this turn of events.

"Foolish boy. In a duel, I am your worse nightmare. My deck is made to defend my Life Points and to negate any and all Dragon-type monsters," explained Zaleski. "You have no chance."

"I'll find away around your defense!" declared Chazz. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Do you think Chazz can win?" questioned Syrus.

"Yup! Chazz isn't a pushover when it come to dueling!" grinned Jaden.

"So far, you are not as impressive as I first thought, Princeton," frowned Zaleski. "I play the Spell Card, **Castle Moat**."

When Zaleski played his card, a moat appeared in the middle of the field.

"This card can only be played if I have **Royal Court Castle** in play. Its purpose is to prevent my opponent from attacking my Life Points directly, but that also means I cannot attack directly as well."

"So in other words, you can't make a dent in my Life Points since my monsters will be in Defense Mode," deadpanned the Dragon Duelist.

"On contrary. I equip my **Court Knight** with **Piercing Lance**. What this card does is that it allows the monster equipped with it to deal damage to Defense Position monsters. **Court Knight**, attack!"

The knight jumped forward and struck Chazz's dragon, skewering it and sending it to the Graveyard.

Chazz: 3500

Zaleski: 4000

"I activate my **Den of Dragons** Trap Card! When one of my Dragon-type monsters is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Dragon-type of the same level from my hand! I summon **Armored Dragon**!" declared Chazz.

**Name: Armored Dragon**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 1400**

"I must say, at least you have a stronger monster on the field now. Not that it will do you any good. I end my turn."

"I'll show you," growled Chazz, drawing a card. He gave off a smirk. "Try this! **Dragon's Devil Eyes**!"

"And what does this card do?" questioned the knight.

"For every Dragon-type I control, I can destroy the same number of Spell and Trap Cards my opponents control!" declared Chazz. "I destroy your **Dragon Capture Jar**!"

"No!" roared Zaleski.

The jar cracked and then shattered under the glare of Chazz's spell. This gave Chazz the opportunity to fight back.

"I switch my Dragon to Attack Mode and the summon **Dragonic Warrior**, also in Attack Mode!"

**Name: Dragonic Warrior**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 1000**

"**Armored Dragon**, attack **Court Jester**! **Dragonic Warrior**, attack **Court Wizard**!"

The two Dragons charged forward and burned the two Spellcasters to a crisp.

Chazz: 3500

Zaleski: 2000

"D-Damn you…" growled Zaleski, glaring from behind his helmet's mask.

"Not much of a defense you got," taunted Chazz with a smirk. "I'll end my turn by playing one card face down."

"Man, Chazz is better than I thought," said Jesse. "I wonder if my Insects could handle his Dragons."

Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis were also impressed by how Chazz able to turn this around. Unfortunately, the duel was not over yet, so it was still anyone's game.

"It seems that my assessment of you keeps changing, Princeton. I switch my **Court Knight** into Defense Mode…"

"I don't think so! I activate my **Final Attack Orders** Trap Card! All face-up monsters are changed to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Position," explained Chazz as Zaleski's monster went back into Attack Mode.

"Grr. Fine, then I shall place a monster in face down Defense Position, place one card face down, and end my turn."

"That won't do you any good either. I summon **Lancer Lindwurm** to the field!"

**Name: Lancer Lindwurm**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1800**

**DEF: 1200**

**Effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster that's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

"**Lancer Lindwurm**, attack his face down monster!" ordered Chazz.

"Hahaha, your overconfidence shall be your downfall!" exclaimed Zaleski.

The face down monster flipped over to reveal **Lancer Lindwurm's** destruction.

**Name: Death Adder (A large brown snake with long fangs on both its upper and lower jaws)**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: Three**

**ATK: 600**

**DEF: 100**

**Effect: FLIP – Negate your opponent's attack and destroy the attacking monster.**

Chazz's Dragon was destroyed on the spot and Zaleski's Reptile lived.

"I told you that your overconfidence would be your downfall," smirked the knight.

"Then I'll just have one of my other Dragons attack your snake!" declared the Thunder.

"You could, but I activate my Trap Card, **Low Level Protector**. This Continuous Trap Card prevents the lowest level monster on the field from being destroyed. Since my **Death Adder** is level three, it cannot be destroyed."

"Damn it! I can still attack you knight though! **Armored Dragon**, attack **Court Knight**!"

Chazz: 3500

Zaleski: 1800

Chazz wore a victorious smirk, but it faltered when after the smoke cleared, he saw Zaleski with a vicious grin and an activated Spell Card.

"I have activated my Quick Play Spell Card, **King's Orders**. This Spell Card allows me to gain Life Points equal to the Attack Points of a monster I send out of play."

"So? You only have your snake and it won't give you much Life Points!" pointed out Chazz.

"It doesn't have to be from my field. I send a **Court Knight** from my hand out of play to gain 1700 Life Points."

Chazz: 3500

Zaleski: 3500

"This is bad! How can Chazz when if his opponent keeps finding ways to counteract his moves?" questioned Syrus.

"Don't worry, Syrus. Chazz hasn't even played his strongest monsters yet," said Jesse.

"But can he get them out onto the field?" asked Alexis.

"My move. I will use my Field Spell to Special Summon another **Court Knight** and then I shall Special Summon **Moat Guardian**!"

**Name: Moat Guardian (A large black alligator with spikes on its back)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: Seven**

**ATK: 2400**

**DEF: 2600**

**Effect: This monster can be Special Summoned if "Castle Moat" is active on the field.**

"You think that over-sized handbag scares me?" yelled Chazz.

"Maybe not, but when you see my next card, you will tremble. I play **Polymerization** to fuse my **Death Adder** and **Moat Guardian** together to bring my Beast of Legend to the field! Come to me, **Smok****, Dragon of the Dark Flames**!"

**Name: Smok, Dragon of the Dark Flames (A tiger-sized, four-legged dragon, black in color. Has a line red spikes going down its spine, two large spikes on its tail, snake-like head with large fangs inside, and has flaps of skins on each side of its body, connecting its front legs to its back legs, acting like gliders)**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Dragon/Fusion**

**Level: Nine**

**ATK: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**Effect: For every Dragon-type monster on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK and DEF.**

"This can't be good for Chazz. That thing's got 3000 Attack Points!" exclaimed Jesse.

"I shall let you wallow in despair for now. Nothing in your deck could defeat me, so I end my turn by placing a card face down," said Zaleski.

"We'll see about that! I'm discarding one card from my hand so I can play **Dragon Unit Ritual**! With this Spell Card, I can send both **Armored Dragon** and **Dragonic Warrior** to the Graveyard so I can summon to the field, **Dragonic Knight**!"

**Name: Dragonic Knight**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Dragon/Fusion**

**Level: Seven**

**ATK: 2800**

**DEF: 2300**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dragon Unit Ritual".**

"Since there's one less Dragon on the field now, your monster loses 1000 Life Points!" declared Chazz. Zaleski did not seem phased by this. "Attack!"

"You fool! I activate my **Knight's Protection** Quick Play Spell Card. This forces you to attack any "Knight" monsters on the field, which means you must attack my **Court Knight**!"

Thanks to **Low Level Protection** though, the Warrior lived through the attack.

Chazz: 3500

Zaleski: 2400

"You didn't think it would be easy to destroy my Beast of Legend, did you?" taunted the knight.

"But you lost more Life Points than you would have!" shouted Chazz.

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve the goals you set," said Zaleski. "If I have to sacrifice the weaker pawns to keep my stronger pieces alive, then so be it."

Seeing that there was nothing he could do, Chazz placed two cards face down and ended his turn. Zaleski smirked in early victory as he drew his card.

"I will show you the true power of my Beast of Legend! I summon to the field, **Dragon Egg**!"

**Name: Dragon Egg**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: One**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 0**

**Effect: If there is another Dragon-type monster on the field, negate all attacks, Effects, Spells, and Traps from destroying this card.**

"Now, **Smok****, Dragon of the Dark Flames**, attack his monster!" ordered Zaleski.

**Smok** took to the air and circled **Dragonic Knight**. It wasn't long until **Smok** breathed fire and incinerated the larger dragon.

Chazz: 3300

Zaleski: 2400

"Do you see it yet? You can't win, regardless of what you do!" exclaimed Zaleski.

"Just finish your turn!" shouted Chazz, getting annoyed by his opponent.

"Very well. I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Its time for this duel to end! First, I activate my Trap Card, **Lifeline from the Graveyard**. By paying a certain amount of Life Points, I can Special Summon to the field two monsters from my Graveyard. So I pay 800 Life Points to bring back **Armored Dragon** and **Dragonic Warrior**!"

Chazz: 2500

Zaleski: 2400

"Fool. You'll just give my own Dragon a boost," stated Zaleski, watching **Smok's** Attack Points rise to 4000.

"I'm not done. Next, I'll Tribute them so I can summon **Dark End Dragon**!"

**Name: Dark End Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2600**

**DEF: 2100**

**Effect: By decreasing the ATK and DEF of this card 500, you can send 1 monster your opponent controls to the graveyard. You can use this effect during either player's turn.**

"Sorry, but I prefer to keep the 4000 Attack Points. I activate the Trap Card, **Reverse Summoning**! You're two Dragons will be coming back to the field and your **Dark End Dragon** will be heading to the Graveyard!"

"Not today! I activate my other Trap Card! **Dragon Gust**! When I have a face-up Dragon-type monster on my side of the field, I can negate any Spell or Trap Cards you activate and destroy it!" explained Chazz, having his own victorious smirk on his face.

"What?" demanded Zaleski, watching as his Trap was destroyed.

"Next, I activate my Dragon's Effect. By lowering his Attack and Defense by 500, I can send one of your monsters to the Graveyard."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me! **Dark End Dragon**, send his Beast of Legend away!"

Chazz's Dragon opened its jaws and shot Zaleski's **Smok** with fire and brimstone that was as black as coal. Zaleski could do nothing but watch in horror, as his strongest monster was gone.

"Time for me to win this duel," stated Chazz.

"Foolish boy! Your monster only has 2100 Attack Points! Even by destroying my **Dragon Egg**, I'll still have Life Points and be able to make a come back!" roared Zaleski, anger getting the best of him.

"Not when I play this card. **Duality**. This card let's me Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from my hand by Tributing 1 DARK monster and vice-versa," explained Chazz.

"Then that means…" whimpered Zaleski.

"That's right! I tribute **Dark End Dragon** to summon his counterpart, **Light End Dragon**!"

**Name: Light End Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2600**

**DEF: 2100**

**Effect: By decreasing the ATK and DEF of this card by 500, you can decrease the ATK and DEF of 1 monster your opponent controls by 1500. You can use this effect during either player's turn.**

"Attack his **Dragon Egg** now!"

The final blow of the duel was struck as **Light End Dragon** attacked its opponent with fire and brimstone as white as a cloud.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" cried Zaleski as his Life Points dwindled to zero.

The knight was shaking in rage. He then surprised everyone as he drew his sword and charged towards Chazz.

"I will not lose to the likes of a child!" shouted the insane knight.

He did not get far as he was struck in the face by a large fist. Zaleski fell to the ground, unconscious. The younger duelists turned to see that Erik was the one who landed the punch.

"Erik?" questioned Jesse.

Erik ignored them as he looked through Zaleski's duel disk and took out his Beast of Legend card. The younger duelists got on guard, but were surprised when Erik handed the card over to Chazz.

"I believe you've earned this."

"Erik, does this mean you were never with those guys?" asked Jesse.

"Sorry to disappoint you, kid, but I joined them willingly," said Erik with much sorrow.

"How come?" asked Jaden.

"…For a stupid reason. I wanted to be the strongest duelist. I figured with the Kraken's power in my deck, I'd be unbeatable, but you proved me wrong, Jaden Yuki," grinned the Viking.

"Why were you after Jaden though?" asked Alexis.

"…The leader of the group I was a part of, sees him as a threat since he was able to defeat Tragoedia. How he even knows about that, I do not know," said Erik

"What are you going to do now?" asked Jesse.

"Probably return home and start over. Might take this guy with me so he won't cause any trouble," said Erik, nudging Zaleski with his foot.

"Will someone tell me what exactly is going on?" growled Chazz.

"No problem, Chazz! I'll explain on the way to Samejima's. He needs to know what happened," said Jaden.

The Duel Academy students parted ways with Erik, who had Zaleski slung over his shoulder. A second Beast has been recovered. Just how many more are there?

-:-

"…This could be bad. Who knew Zaleski would have lost?" said a voice

"That scurvy dog should've just stuck with the plan and went after Yuki!" exclaimed a man as he stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall man dressed in a pirate captain's coat and had a bandana covering his head.

"You're one to talk, Captain! First chance you'd get and you'd challenge one of his friends if they were strong enough!" exclaimed a third voice.

"Then I'll prove you wrong, ya bilge rat! I'll also prove that my Deep Terror Deck is much more powerful than Erik's Viking's Ocean Deck and Zaleski's Royal Defense Deck!"

"See that you do, Captain," said a new voice. "You will be the next one to challenge Jaden Yuki."

"L-Leader?"

"Failure is not an option. We have already lost two of our cards. I do not want a third to be lost. Are we clear?" said the Leader. The voice was smooth, but the underlining threat was there.

"Clear as crystal."

The Captain then turned and left for his mission.

-:-

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden and the others were walking out of Samejima's office after giving him the second Beast of Legend card and explaining to Chazz what was really going on.

"So these cards really are a big deal, huh?" questioned Chazz.

"Yup! So, you going to help us, Chazz?" asked Jaden.

"…I guess," sighed the Dragon Duelist. "I'm already a part of this if I've dueled one of these guys already."

"Sweet! Hey, even though we only got two of the cards, I say we celebrate!" exclaimed Jaden, pumping his fist in the air.

"Jaden, don't you think it's a little early to celebrate?" questioned Alexis, shaking her head.

"Aw, come on, Alexis! It'll be fun! Please?" pleaded Jaden.

"Ja! Come on, Alexis! Besides, we all need to be able to kick back and relax once in a while. Even you!" goaded Jesse.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Alexis, glaring at the Insect Duelist.

"You'd think being Atticus' sister you'd be more fun to be around," said Jesse, ignoring the glare that was intensifying.

"Uh, Jesse? Maybe you should pull it back a bit," said Jaden, worried that his friend was about to be killed by his other friend.

"I say keep going. Maybe if Alexis kills you, thing will be quiet around here," muttered Chazz.

"Well that wasn't nice!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Enough! Look, are we going to celebrate or not?" questioned Alexis. She really didn't want to, but she couldn't say no to the pleading look Jaden was giving her earlier.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed a grinning Jaden as he and the others made their way to the Slifer Dorms to celebrate.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next time: With two down, the mysterious organization are becoming harder to handle and this third opponent is no different. A duel out on the sea could mean big trouble for the Duel Academy students. Can they handle it?**

**-:-**

**Like with this chapter, there will be a poll on my profile page to determine who will duel the next villain. I do hope there will be more than five votes this time.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Not as much Fiancéshipping in this like the first one, but that's a given since the focus was more on Chazz this time around. Don't worry though; there will be some Fiancéshipping later on.**

**Also, tell me what you guys and gals think about the villains, like Erik and Zaleski.**


	3. Terror on the High Seas

**In a landside victory, Alexis will be the next to duel! She won with six votes while Atticus got one. Seeing as how Alexis won, that means not only will she be the main focus of this chapter, but there will be some Fiancéshipping! So then, let's begin!**

**Also, there MIGHT be possible OOC in this chapter, but I'm not sure. I'm just going on how I think the characters would react to certain events.**

**-:-**

Alexis was walking back to the Obelisk Girls' Dorms, thinking about what has been happening as of late. First Jaden dueled against Erik and the Kraken, and then Chazz dueled against Zaleski and his dragon, Zemy. Who or what would be next?

She was also thinking about what Erik said. The leader of this organization wants to get rid of Jaden, yet as to why was unknown. That worried her. Its not like Jaden was that much of a threat, even if he was a great duelist. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Something wrong, Sissy?"

Alexis turned around to see Atticus walking towards her.

"Nothing's wrong, Atti."

"You know you can't lie to me, Lexi," sighed Atticus. He then gave off a grin. "Worrying about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" yelled a blushing Alexis as she glared at her brother. Atticus just burst out laughing.

"Your face says different!" laughed Atticus, only to receive a smack from Alexis. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Its what you deserve!" yelled Alexis, walking away. Atticus ran to catch up with her.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sissy! Seriously though, you worried about Jaden?" asked a now serious Atticus.

"…Yes. I want to know why these duelists are after him," said Alexis, worry shone in her eyes.

"Don't know, Alexis, but whatever the reason, you know Jaden will be able to pull through, like he always does," smiled Atticus.

"I hope so, Atti," sighed Alexis.

-:-

Off the shores of the island, a large ship was making its way towards the docks.

"Set anchor here. We'll head the rest of the way by rowboat," ordered the Captain.

"But Captain Tanoa, shouldn't we actually dock at the docks?" asked one of the crewmembers.

The tall tanned man turned and glared at his subordinate.

"You idiot. I plan on making this a surprise attack. We capture Yuki, bring him back to the ship, and then finish him off!" explained Tanoa, flashing an evil yellow grin.

"Captain, if I might make a suggestion?"

"What is it, First Mate Joni?"

"I believe I have found a sure fire way to have Yuki come to us," said the first mate as he handed Tanoa a picture.

"Who's the girl?"

"That is Alexis Rhodes. My sources indicate that she is close to Yuki and he will not hesitate to save her," explained Joni. Tanoa flashed another yellow grin, as he knew what his first mate was getting at.

-:-

When Alexis returned to the dorms, she still couldn't get her mind off of Jaden, despite the talk she had earlier with Atticus. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed her MP3 and headed back outside, hoping the fresh air and music will help clear her head.

Alexis walked down the path to her favorite spot, listening to the music coming from her MP3.

_He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name._

_That don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same._

_Said can I take you home._

_Where we can be alone._

_An' next we were movin' on._

_He was with me, yeah me!_

_Next we were movin' on._

_He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

"You idiots!"

Alexis stopped in her tracks when she heard the shout, seeing as how it was loud enough to be heard over her music. She took out her headphones and looked over to see a small group of men cowering from a tall tanned man wearing a pirate captain's coat and a bandana over his head.

"We're sorry Captain Tanoa!" cried the men.

"Damn fools. We cannot be seen, do you understand? If we're seen, the whole plan could be jeopardized!" growled Tanoa. "Now come on. We need to find this Alexis Rhodes girl."

Upon hearing this, Alexis turned to run before they spotted her. Just as she was about to run, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she met with a tanned man wearing glasses. Next thing she knew, he grabbed her into a hold.

"Captain!" shouted the man.

"What is it, Joni?" shouted back Tanoa.

"I have the girl!"

"Let me go!" yelled Alexis, trying to squirm out of Joni's arms.

Tanoa gave a yellow grin as he strode over to the captive girl. Alexis couldn't help the shudder of disgust that ran through her body at seeing that grin.

"Excellent work, First Mate Joni! With her as out hostage, there is no doubt that Yuki will come! Dahahahaha!" laughed Tanoa.

"You're one of those Beast of Legend users?" questioned Alexis, surprise and fear evident in her voice.

"All will be answered later, Girly. Now, back to the ship!"

-:-

Atticus was walking towards the Slifer Dorm. His "mission"? Try and find out what Jaden thinks about Alexis. He knew that if Alexis found out, she'd probably kill him, but it will be worth it if she were able to live a happy life in the future with the one she loves.

"Let me go!"

Atticus stopped when he heard the shout. It sounded like Alexis. He quickly ran to the edge of the hill to see down by the docks, Alexis, being held captive by a bunch of men, who were heading towards a medium-sized boat. Anger overtook Atticus. No one hurt his little sister.

"Let go of my sister!" roared Atticus, running towards the men in hopes of saving Alexis.

Atticus didn't get far as Tanoa appeared in front of him with his blade against his throat.

"So, the brother wants to be a hero, huh? Interesting. I wonder if Yuki will come for you as well?" grinned Tanoa.

Tanoa ordered some of his men to tie up Atticus. With two hostages in hand, Tanoa, Joni, and a few of the crewmembers went towards the boat. Tanoa turned to the crewmembers that were left.

"I want you to stay behind and deliver the message to Yuki. Tell him we have his woman and her brother and if he wants them back, he must duel me."

"Aye, aye, Captain Tanoa!" saluted the pirates. They then headed off to find Jaden.

Once gone, Tanoa and his crew took Alexis and Atticus and rowed their way to their ship.

-:-

"Is this really necessary?" growled Alexis.

Once they made it to the ship, Joni had taken Alexis and placed a shackle around each of her ankles. The other end of the chain was wrapped around the mast.

"I apologize, Miss Rhodes, but I believe it is for the best. Besides, would rather be in a cage like your brother?" asked Joni.

Both Joni and Alexis looked over to see that Atticus was indeed placed in a cage. He looked ready to throttle someone, which was rare for him.

"He shouldn't even be in a cage!" yelled Alexis, glaring at the First Mate. Joni just let out a sigh.

"It's the Captain's orders. Nothing can be done."

"Dahahahaha! Soon I will be able to duel Yuki and send him to watery grave!" laughed Tanoa as he came up to the deck from the Captain's Quarters. "But first, Joni, give the girl a duel disk!"

"Captain?" questioned Tanoa, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It might be a while before Yuki gets here, so I'm going to pass the time by dueling his woman and see how strong she is," grinned Tanoa, as he looked at Alexis.

Alexis felt another shudder of disgust. She did not like how he was looking at her.

"Take your eyes off of her!" ordered Atticus, glaring at Tanoa.

"And what are you going to do about it, boy?" glared back Tanoa.

"Captain, not one to question your motives, but should you really duel against her?" asked Joni, handing Alexis a duel disk. "If I remember correctly, you said to your comrades that you would not make the same mistake as Zaleski."

"True, but unlike Zaleski, I will not lose, especially to a woman. I am king of these seas! I am the Pirate King!" declared Tanoa.

"Please, there's only one true Pirate King and he wears a straw hat," muttered Atticus. Tanoa shot him another glare.

"What was that?" growled Tanoa.

"Nothing," said Atticus, trying to look innocent.

"That's what I thought," said Tanoa.

-:-

Meanwhile, in another world within the same universe…

"AHCHOO!"

"Gesundheit, Luffy-san," said a tall skeleton with an Afro.

"You okay, Luffy? That was a pretty big sneeze," wondered a boy with a long nose.

"Shihihihihi, yep!" grinned Luffy. He then ran off. "Sanji! I'm hungry! I want meat!"

-:-

Back on the ship…

"Let us begin this duel!" exclaimed Tanoa.

Alexis: 4000

Tanoa: 4000

"Since this is my ship, I'll start this duel! I summon **Fish Man** in Attack Mode!" grinned Tanoa.

**Name: Fish Man (A humanoid fish creature)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Fish**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 1300**

"Next I'll play my Spell Card, **Aqua Armor**. With this card equipped to my monster, he can't be destroyed in battle. Instead, **Aqua Armor** is sent to the Graveyard instead," explained the Captain, as **Fish Man** gain armor that was made out of water. "You're turn, Girly."

"Good, I summon **Cold Enchanter** in Attack mode!"

**Name: Cold Enchanter**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1600**

**DEF: 1200**

**Effect: You can discard 1 card to place an Ice Counter on 1 face-up monster. This card gains 300 ATK for each Ice Counter on the field.**

"Next I'll activate my **Enchanter's **effect by discarding a card from my hand! I place an Ice Counter on your monster!" declared Alexis as an Ice Counter appeared on the Fish-type monster. **Cold Enchanter's** Attack Points rose in the process.

"Ice Counters, huh? This will be easy then. Erik also used Ice Counters, but could never defeat me!" exclaimed Tanoa.

"That's him. Let's see you get passed this! I play the Field Spell, **Absolute Zero Barrier**! All monsters that have an Ice Counter lose 500 ATK for each Ice Counter they have! In addition, any monster with at least one Ice Counter cannot attack!" said Alexis.

Expecting Tanoa to be angry at the aspect of him being stopped from attacking, Alexis really didn't expect to hear him burst out laughing.

"Dahahahaha! I'm impressed! The duel has barely begun and already you've come up with a way that could easily keep me on my toes! Maybe I should take you from Yuki and make you my woman instead," grinned Tanoa, looking at Alexis lustfully.

Alexis and Atticus glared at the pirate. Even Joni couldn't believe what his captain was saying. He knew Tanoa was an arrogant man, but this seemed too much.

"Take your eyes off my sister, you freak!" roared Atticus.

"There's no way I'd ever become "your woman"!" growled Alexis.

"Why not? You'd make an excellent queen. You even have the right body shape that could easily pop out an heir for me. Dahahahaha!" laughed Tanoa.

It was official. Alexis truly hated this disgusting man. She needed to beat him so she and her brother could get away as fast as they could.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"The I'll draw and then summon **Swordfish** in Attack Mode!"

**Name: Swordfish (standard swordfish, but with an actual blade for its nose)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Fish**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1600**

**DEF: 1600**

"I shall then play a Spell Card known as **Release and Catch**! This Spell allows me to send a Fish-type monster from the field and replace it with a stronger one. You should've destroyed my **Fish Man** when you had the chance!"

"I activate my Quick Spell, **Instant Freeze**! It negates your activation and flips your Spell Card facedown. You also cannot activate that card until the third of your End Phases after the activation of **Instant Freeze**," said Alexis.

"I keep getting more and more impressed. I mean it when I say you'd make an excellent queen, Girly."

Alexis had to suppress another shudder of disgust.

"Kick his ass, Lexi!" yelled Atticus.

"Gladly," replied Alexis.

"Highly doubtful that you can. I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," said Tanoa.

"The I'll start this turn by summoning **Snowman** in Defense Mode," declared Alexis.

**Name: Snowman**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua**

**Level: Three**

**ATK: 900**

**DEF: 1500**

"Next I play the Continuous Spell Card, **Curtain of Hail**, which protects of my Level 3 or lower WATER monsters from being destroyed!"

"I suppose you're not done yet, am I right?" grinned Tanoa.

"I activate **Cold Enchanter's** ability once more and place an Ice Counter of your **Swordfish**!"

The monster received the Ice Counter and then froze due to the Field Spell in play. **Cold Enchanter** once again gained 300 Attack Points, bringing her total to 2200 ATK, while **Swordfish** lost 500 Attack Points, bringing it down to 1100 ATK.

"Are you actually going to attack this time or are you still biding your time?" questioned the pirate.

"I'll place one card facedown and have **Cold Enchanter** attack your **Fish Man**!"

Alexis: 4000

Tanoa: 2800

"Dahahahaha! I was hoping you'd attack! You activated my Trap Card, **Bloody Chum**! Whenever one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon from my deck a monster with "Shark" in its name. I Special Summon **Shark Man** to the field!"

**Name: Shark Man (A humanoid shark creature)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Fish**

**Level: Six**

**ATK: 2000**

**DEF: 1700**

**Effect: For every Fish-type monster in your Graveyard, this card gains 300 ATK.**

"This is bad," whispered Joni, who was standing next to Atticus' cage.

"What do you mean?" asked Atticus, who had heard him.

"Tanoa's deck contains nothing but Fish-type monsters, with his sharks as his strongest. If he's starting to bring them out, your sister will not have a chance," explained the First Mate.

"Ha, you don't know my sister. She's one of the toughest duelists I know!" said Atticus proudly.

"It seems that you've messed up, Girly," taunted Tanoa. "Not only does my monster get a 300 ATK boost, but yours loses 300 ATK because one of your Ice Counters are gone!"

"Grr, I end my turn," said Alexis.

"Good. **Shark Man**! Attack her **Cold Enchanter**!"

"I negate your attack with **Ice Block**! This Trap Card changes your monster to Defense Position and it cannot declare an attack until the End Phase of the next turn!" declared the Obelisk Queen.

"Okay, now I'm getting annoyed. My Battle Phase may be done, but I can still damage your Life Points. From my hand, I play the Spell Card, **Giant Harpoon Gun**. With this card, I can deal damage equal to the Attack Points of the monster I discard from my hand. So say goodbye to 2500 of your Life Points as I discard my **Bull Shark** to the Graveyard," grinned Tanoa.

Alexis: 1500

Tanoa: 2800

Alexis couldn't believe it. She went from full Life Points to so little so fast. If wasn't careful from now on, one attack was all that could end it.

"Your turn, Girly."

She was getting tired of seeing that yellow grin.

"I summon **Crystal Girl** to the field!"

**Name: Crystal Girl**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Level: One**

**ATK: 200**

**DEF: 100**

"I will then Special Summon from my hand, **Ice Master**, by Tributing my **Snowman** and my **Crystal Girl**!"

**Name: Ice Master**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing 2 WATER monsters. Once per turn, you can place an Ice Counter on 1 face-up monster. You can Tribute this card to destroy all monsters with an Ice Counter(s).**

"I'll activate **Ice Master's** effect and place an Ice Counter on **Shark Man**!" exclaimed Alexis, watching the Fish-type freeze. "Now, **Ice Master** will attack **Shark Man**, while **Cold Enchanter** attacks **Swordfish**!"

Alexis: 1500

Tanoa: 1300

Both of Tanoa's monsters were destroyed, but Alexis was surprised when Tanoa started to laugh as if her attack failed.

"Dahahahaha! I must thank you, Girly!"

"F-For what?" questioned Alexis, fear in her voice. This guy crept her out to no end.

"You'll see," grinned Tanoa evilly.

'_He must be planning on bringing his Beast of Legend card out next turn. Well I have a surprise for him,'_ thought Alexis as she placed her **Cold Fusion** Trap Card and two other cards facedown and ended her turn.

"It is time for you to see what true power is, Girly. You see, back on my home island of Fiji, there is a god that is worshipped by the fishermen. He was worshipped because of how he protected the fishermen from the sea and sometimes protected them from the evil denizens of the sea," said Tanoa.

"What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Alexis.

"Because I now control that god!" exclaimed Tanoa. "And you are about to meet him. I play the Ritual Card, **Shark God Ritual**!"

"But you have nothing on the field and surly you don't have the required monsters in your hand!" exclaimed Alexis, noticing that Tanoa only had one card in his hand.

"This Ritual Card is different from others, Girly. It requires monsters from my Graveyard. By sending three monsters from my Graveyard to out of play, I can summon my most powerful minion. Behold, **Shark God Dakuwaqa**!"

**Name: Shark God Dakuwaqa (A massive shark that is as big as a large pirate ship. It is covered in ancient markings)**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Fish/Ritual**

**Level: Eleven**

**ATK: 3900**

**DEF: 3800**

**Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shark God Ritual". You must also offer three monsters from your Graveyard and send them out of play. Once per turn, if there is a monster in your Graveyard with "Shark" in its name, you can equip it to this card and add its ATK to this card.**

"What do you think of this? Its not everyday you see someone control a god!" exclaimed Tanoa.

"Tanoa is a fool. No one can control Dakuwaqa," growled Joni.

"Hang in there, Sis!" yelled Atticus.

"I will activate his effect and have **Bull Shark** equipped to him!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card, **Freezing of God**! When I have two or more face-up WATER monsters on my field, I can negate your effect!" declared Alexis.

"No matter! I can still attack! **Dakuwaqa**, destroy her **Cold Enchanter**!" roared Tanoa.

"I activate my other Trap Card, **Blizzard Wall**! This allows me to change the battle position of an attack target and if that target is destroyed, I can place an Ice Counter on the monster that destroyed it!"

**Cold Enchanter** went into Defense Position and was destroyed by the massive shark. **Dakuwaqa** was then frozen due to the Ice Counter.

"How is this happening?" growled Tanoa. "I should be winning with the powers of a god!"

"Seeing as how it's my turn now, I'm going to end this! First I play **Ice Doll**."

**Name: Ice Doll**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Aqua**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 800**

**DEF: 1000**

"Next I play the Spell Card, **Ice Doll Mirror**. This can change an **Ice Doll** into one of the monsters on my side of the field. Since I only have one, my **Ice Doll** becomes an **Ice Master**!"

The small doll of ice indeed change and morph into an **Ice Master**.

"What good will that do, you bitch? My god is more powerful than your pathetic monsters!" exclaimed Tanoa, glaring at the girl. She just smirked in return.

"Not when he has an Ice Counter on him. I activate my **Ice Master's** effect. By Tributing him, I can destroy all monsters with an Ice Counter!"

"What?"

As one of the **Ice Masters** vanished, the frozen **Dakuwaqa** shattered into thousands of pieces.

"So much for being a god," said Alexis.

Tanoa was so furious, he forgot that he still had a facedown **Release and Catch** on the field.

"I'm ending this! **Ice Master**, attack him directly!"

The Spellcaster-type charged forward and brought his scepter down upon Tanoa, depleting the rest of his Life Points.

The crewmembers were shocked to see their Captain fall. Joni on the other hand was pleased as he unlocked the cage and let Atticus out. He took out the keys to Alexis' shackles and was about to go over to free her, but…

"Don't even think about it, Joni."

…Tanoa had some of the pirates brandish their swords at Joni.

"What are you doing, Tanoa? Its over, so let the girl and her brother go!" growled Joni.

"You forget, Joni," rasped Tanoa with a psychotic grin on his face. "When I want something, I get it."

He limped his way towards Alexis, who, despite being shackled, tried to get as far away from Tanoa as possible. Unfortunately, Tanoa bounded over and roughly grabbed Alexis and held her in front of him with his arm wrapped around her and his hand cupping her left breast.

"Let go of me!" demanded Alexis.

"Get your hands off of her!" roared a glaring Atticus, being held back by Joni.

"Mr. Rhodes! I know she's your sister, but if you don't keep calm, who knows what Tanoa will do!" shouted Joni.

"You want to know what I'd do? I'll show you," rasped Tanoa. His sick grin still on his face.

His free hand slowly trailed up Alexis' leg, making its way across her thigh and up her skirt.

"P-Please. Let go," whimpered Alexis, scared for the first time in so long.

"She said let go!" yelled a furious voice.

The next thing that happened; happened so fast. Tanoa was knocked out when a broomstick came in contact with his head. This caused him to released Alexis and fall to the floor in a heap. Alexis turned around to see Jaden holding a broken stick and glaring at Tanoa. He then softened his gaze as he turned to Alexis.

"You okay, Alexis?"

What she did surprised him. She lunged forward, wrapped her arms around him, and started to cry into his chest. Not one who has experience dealing with crying girls, Jaden awkwardly stroked her back and whispered soothing words.

"All of you, stand down!" commanded Joni. "Your so called "captain" has been defeated so stand down!"

The pirates fortunately did what Joni commanded and allowed him and Atticus to walk over to Jaden and Alexis. Joni handed Jaden the key to Alexis' shackles, thinking it would be best that he'd be the one to unlock them. Atticus in the meantime was glaring hatefully at Tanoa.

"Not once in my entire life have I wanted to actually kill someone," growled Atticus.

"I cannot allow that, Mr. Rhodes, as much as I want to. I will handle Tanoa. There's no need for you to get your hands dirty," replied Joni. He then handed over two cards. "I will give you these though as I believe Mr. Yuki and some other are trying to retrieve them."

Atticus looked at the cards to see that they were **Shark God Dakuwaqa** and the Ritual Card that went with it.

"Thanks," said Atticus quietly as he put the cards in his pocket.

"Hmm," nodded Joni. "I think it time for the three of you to return to the island."

"Right," agreed Atticus as he followed Joni over to one of the lifeboats. "Jaden! Let's get going!"

"Right!"

Jaden then picked up the distraught Alexis and carried her bridal-style over to the lifeboat.

"Have a safe journey back. I hope Miss Rhodes will recover from the experience as well."

"I hope so too, Joni. Thanks," said Atticus as the boat was lowered to the waters below.

Once the boat reached the ocean, Atticus started to row it back to shore, while Jaden kept an eye on Alexis, who seemed to be clinging to him like a lifeline.

-:-

"This is getting ridiculous," said a shadowy figure.

"I know! I can't believe Tanoa would stoop that low!" said the second.

"Who cares about that? I'm talking about the fact that we've lost a third Beat of Legend card because of Tanoa. I could care less about what that idiot does with women."

"You better be careful. Leader would kill you if you said that in front of him. He may be evil, but even he is disgusted by what happens to women most of the time. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills Tanoa for that instead of losing a card."

"Whatever. Look, we need to know who to send next. Erik, Zaleski, and now Tanoa have failed."

"I'm not sure. …Ever noticed how diverse our group is?"

The first shadowy figure gave the second a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have, or should I say had, a Scandinavian Viking, a Polish Knight, and a Fijian Pirate. If that's not diverse, I don't know what is!" said the second shadowy figure.

The first gave him a deadpan look.

"You're an idiot."

-:-

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden, who was still carrying Alexis, and Atticus had made it back and were now heading towards the nurse's office, hoping that the nurse, Miss Emi Ayukawa, could help. Upon reaching the nurse's office, not only were they greeted by Miss Ayukawa, but also Ms. Midori Hibiki as well.

"Ms. Hibiki? What are you doing here?" asked Jaden.

"Jaden?" Ms. Hibiki then noticed Alexis in Jaden's arms. "Jaden, what happened to Alexis?"

As Jaden placed the now sleeping Alexis on one of the beds, he and Atticus told about the duel she had and the person she dueled. The room was then filled with killing intent as Midori and Emi looked ready to kill. Jaden and Atticus slowly backed away, hoping to get out of range.

"I can't believe someone would go that far just because they lost!" screeched Midori.

"I swear, if I meet that bastard, I'll castrate him!" screeched Emi.

"Th-That won't necessary, ladies," said Atticus, scared of what these two might do. "He's already been taken care of! Jaden smacked him over the head with a broomstick and his former first mate, Joni, was going to deal with him."

"Can this Joni be trusted?" both women asked simultaneously.

"Of course! He was against everything Tanoa did!" replied Atticus.

"Will Alexis be fine?" asked Jaden, looking over at the blonde.

"Fortunately, yes, seeing as how nothing actually happened, but the shock might still be there when she wakes up," sighed Miss Ayukawa. "For now, the both of you, go back to your rooms and we'll call you if anything happens."

Though reluctant, both boys agreed and headed out of the room. As they walked down the halls, Atticus asked Jaden a few questions he had to get off of his chest.

"Hey, Jaden? How much do you care for my sister?"

"What do you mean, Atticus? I care a lot about her. She's my friend!"

'_I don't think he quite gets it. At least he'll still agree to my next question, that much I know!'_ thought Atticus. "Jaden, if I'm never around, would you look after Alexis for me?"

"Of course, but what brought this up?"

"…I realized today, when I couldn't stop what was about to happen to Alexis, that I might not always be there for her. I know she can take care of herself, but I still can't help but worry for her sometimes, ya know? So I'm asking, no, begging, please look out for her when I can't."

"Like I said, Atticus, Alexis is my friend and I'll always make sure she's safe!" declared Jaden, doing his signature pose.

"Hehe, thanks Jaden! I owe you a lot!" chuckled Atticus as he walked on ahead. He then thought to himself with a smile, _'Ya know, thinking about it, this might actually bring Jaden and Alexis closer together. Heh, who would've guessed I'd come up with a matchmaking plan without even thinking about it?'_

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next time: Alexis awakes after her traumatic experience and wants to know where Jaden is. As the two spend time together, will the mysterious organization ruin it?**

**-:-**

**No poll this week.**

**This chapter was somewhat dark, wasn't it? Poor Alexis. Luckily, Jaden was able to get there in time before anything could happen.**

**I wasn't sure what to call the school nurse. Fonda Fontaine or Emi Ayukawa? Since this is based on the manga, I wanted to use her manga name, but apparently, for what I have, she was called by both names. Samejima called her Ayukawa once and Midori called her Fontaine once. If she had been called one of the names more than once I would've gone with that, but settled on her Japanese name instead as that's what she was called in the manga first.**

**If you're wondering why the duel seemed short, Alexis' deck in the manga hasn't really gotten a lot of screen time. She's only had four duels so far, unfortunately.**

**Anyway, read, review, and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	4. Sky High Freedom

**Its time for another chapter of 'Crypto Duels'. As to who's dueling this time, I'll let that be a surprise.**

**-:-**

"Sarangerel!"

Running into the room, a young girl, about fifteen in age and of Mongolian decent, came and stood in front of the Leader. She had long black hair and wore a common deel.

"Yes, Leader? You summoned me?" asked Sarangerel. Despite her outer appearance of calm, she was nervous on the inside. She's never seen what the Leader looks like.

"I want you to go to Duel Academy and retrieve the three cards we've lost. I will not tolerate failure," growled the Leader.

"Of course. I will not fail.

With that, Sarangerel left for Duel Academy.

-:-

Jaden was sitting in the hospital room next to Alexis' bed. It had been a little over a day since her duel with Tanoa and she still hasn't woken up. Hearing a rattling noise, he turned to the door to see Jesse and two of his other friends, Bastion Misawa and Jim Crocodile Cook, walk into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jaden.

"What? We can't come and see if our friend is doing okay?" questioned Jesse with a fake pout.

"We also figured you'd want to take a break, mate. We'll watch over Tomorrow Girl while you go and get some grub," offered Jim.

"Thanks, guys!" grinned Jaden.

"Don't mention it, Jaden," said Bastion.

Jaden left the room and made his way to the cafeteria. About fifteen minutes later, Jaden was making his way back to Alexis' room, carrying back a bag of food for her when she wakes up. As he got closer to the room, he heard a scream and a crash coming from the room.

"Alexis!"

Jaden ran the rest away and burst through the door, only to see Jesse, Bastion, and Jim pressed up against the wall in shock. On the other side of the room, Alexis was shaking in fear.

"What happened?" questioned Jaden.

"I don't know! She just woke up and started screaming and throwing things!" explained Jesse.

"Most likely she's still traumatized from her duel," said Bastion. "Once things are explained she might calm down."

"You heard him, Jaden. You're the one who can most likely get through to her," said Jim.

Nodding in understanding, Jaden quickly went over to Alexis, hoping he could calm her down. When Jaden placed his hand on her shoulder, Alexis flinched and lifted her head to see who was in front of her.

"Jaden?"

"Its okay, Alexis. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," said Jaden, a small smile playing on his face.

"Jaden!" cried Alexis as she lunged at the boy and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel his jacket getting wet.

"Is it safe?" asked Jesse, slowly walking over.

"I don't think so," said Jaden with a sheepish grin, as he felt Alexis' grip tighten.

"Then it would probably be for the best that we leave. This way you will be able to talk to Alexis without distractions," said Bastion.

"Right. See you guys later then," said Jaden.

When the three left, Jaden turned back to Alexis.

"Alexis? Its okay, they're gone now," said Jaden.

Reluctantly, Alexis lifted her head off of Jaden's shoulder and looked to see that Jaden was telling the truth.

"Alexis, I know what happened was scary, but you should know that Jesse, Bastion, and the others would never hurt you."

"…I know. It's just…I didn't realize where I was. I just woke up and let instinct set in," explained Alexis.

"So if you were to be in the same room as the others, you'd be okay?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah," replied Alexis.

"Glad to hear it!" grinned the Slifer King. "Here. I brought you some food. Hope you like shrimp tempura!"

"Thank you, Jaden," giggled Alexis.

The two teens then ate in comfortable silence.

-:-

Jesse and Jim were walking down the path outside to the Slifer Dorms. After they left the Medical Wing, they separated from Bastion, who said he was going to head over to the library to do some research.

"Man, if I ever meet the guy who did that to Alexis, I'd show him a thing or two!" growled Jesse.

"You'd have to get in line, mate. I'm sure Jaden and Atticus would want a piece of him as well," said Jim.

"Ja, ja."

They continued walking until Jesse suddenly stopped in his tracks. Jim slowed down and looked back at the Insect Duelist in confusion.

"What's wrong, mate?"

The only response Jim got was Jesse raising his arm and pointing to the road up ahead. Looking to where he was pointing, Jim saw that what Jesse was pointing at was a girl he did not recognize. The Alligator Duelist could only sweatdrop.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jim, his one eye twitching.

Jesse ran full speed towards the girl, surprising her when he skidded passed her.

"Hi there! You must be new around here! My name's Jesse Anderson. What's yours, cutie?" asked Jesse. He mentally cheered when the girl faintly blushed.

"My name is Sarangerel Khan," answered the girl.

"Sarangerel, huh? Mind if I call you Sara? It'd be easier to remember!" grinned the Scandinavian boy.

"…I suppose," said Sara, surprised by Jesse's attitude. She's never met anyone as happy-go-lucky as him.

"So, Sara, seeing as how you're new around here, want me to show you around?"

"T-Thank you, but I have a task I must complete, so I must decline," stated Sara as she walked passed him. She had to get away from Jesse. He made her feel uneasy…but in a good way, which confused her greatly.

"Oh, okay then. Just be careful! There's these evil duelist out there! They've been trying to take out my friend, Jaden!" called out Jesse.

Sara stopped abruptly after what Jesse had said. She then turned around and walked back over to Jesse, getting in his face. This action surprised and confused both Jesse and Jim.

"You know Jaden? As in Jaden Yuki?" asked Sara.

"…Ja. If you're looking to be his girlfriend, you're too late. He's already got one," said Jesse.

"I don't want to be his girlfriend, you idiot! I plan on dueling him!" yelled the Mongolian girl, glaring at Jesse.

"Duel him? Why?" questioned a suspicious Jim.

"Because that idiot is in the way!"

"You're in that organization, aren't you?" questioned Jesse, getting on guard.

"Of course! Now take me to Jaden Yuki, so I may succeed where the others have failed!" demanded Sara.

"If you want to duel Jaden, you've got to duel me first," smirked Jesse, pointing to himself.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because a cutie like you can't resist my charm?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I didn't hear a "no"."

"Grr, fine! But we duel in a location of my choosing. We duel on top of the cliffs in an hour!"

"Okay then! See you in an hour!" grinned Jesse as he and Jim took off.

"Idiot," muttered Sara.

-:-

"You think you can win this, mate? These guys can be pretty tough from what I've heard."

"I'm positive! Besides, its not like I'm a lightweight when it comes to dueling. I'm pretty sure I can beat the cutie!"

Jesse and Jim were now walking up the mountain path to the cliffs where Jesse's duel is to take place. Reaching the top, they found Sarangerel standing by the cliff's edge.

"It's about time you got here," said Sara, turning around. "Let this duel commence!"

"Should you really be standing so close to the edge like that?" asked Jesse.

"You should worry about yourself!"

"Alright then! No need to get snippy, cutie," sighed Jesse.

Jesse: 4000

Sarangerel: 4000

"Ladies first," smiled Jesse.

"Very well," said Sara, trying to control her blush. "I summon **Baby Chick** in Attack Mode!"

**Name: Baby Chick (A baby eagle)**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: One**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 0**

**Effect: If this card is the target of your opponent's attack, send this card to your Deck and Special Summon a monster with "Eagle" in its name.**

"I end my turn by placing a card facedown."

"Not much of monster you got there," stated Jesse, earning a glare from Sara. "Anyway, I'm going to place a monster on the field and a card facedown and end my turn."

"A foolish move. I summon **Eagle Lady** in Attack Mode!"

**Name: Eagle Lady (A woman with large wings on her back, talons on her hands, and an eagle mask)**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1800**

**DEF: 1300**

"Attack his monster!"

**Eagle Lady** took to the sky and then dive bombed at Jesse's monster, which revealed it to be **Lady Beetle** after the attack.

**Name: Lady Beetle**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Insect**

**Level: Three**

**ATK: 700**

**DEF: 1600**

**Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"Would you look at that? Looks like your bird couldn't take down my bug!" grinned Jesse.

"Grr, you think that will stop me?" snapped Sara, glaring at Jesse again.

"…Yes?"

Sara's eye start to twitch in annoyance due to Jesse's indifference. She would show him who was going to win.

"I'll play a Spell Card known as **Winds of Change**! This card makes you discard any monsters you may have. Now, discard them," said Sara.

The only monsters that Jesse seemed to have were **White Papillon** and **Rose Papillon**. To the Graveyard they go.

"Aw man," groaned Jesse.

"I end my turn. I doubt you'll be able to win anytime soon," smirked Sara.

"You'd think that," grinned Jesse, drawing a card. "I place another card facedown and summon **Needle Honey Bee**!"

**Name: Needle Honey Bee**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Insect**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 400**

**Effect: If you receive Battle Damage from this card battling, the monster it battled loses ATK and DEF equal to the Battle Damage.**

"I end my turn," smiled Jesse.

"…You are a confusing man, Jesse," sighed Sara.

"That's a first. Most women call me hot!" grinned the Insect Duelist.

"Jesse, stay focused!" yelled Jim.

"Right!"

"Idiot. **Eagle Lady**, attack his **Needle Honey Bee**!"

"Since you called an attack, I activate my Trap Card, **Big Swarm of Insects**! This card lets me Special Summon as many Level 3 or lower Insect-type monsters from my Graveyard as possible. So here comes **White Papillon** and **Rose Papillon**!"

**Name: White Papillon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Insect**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 400**

**DEF: 200**

**Name: Rose Papillon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Insect**

**Level: Three**

**ATK: 1400**

**DEF: 800**

**Effect: While there is another face-up Insect-type monster on the field, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

As soon as the two Papillon monsters appeared on the field, **Needle Honey Bee** was destroyed thanks to **Eagle Lady's** attack. Because of Jesse's monster's effect, Sara's monster lost 300 ATK and DEF.

Jesse: 3700

Sarangerel: 4000

"Just because you have summoned more monsters, it does not mean you will win!" shouted Sara.

"You keep thinking that. It may come true," grinned Jesse. "I'm going to summon **Roach Cock** to the field!"

**Name: Roach Cock**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Insect**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1300**

**DEF: 1000**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Insect-type monster from your Deck.**

"Next, I'm going to have **Roach Cock** attack your **Baby Chick**!"

"You should learn about your opponent's cards before you declare attacks. My **Baby Chick's** effect activates and allows me to send it back to my Deck and Special Summon and Eagle monster in its place! I Special Summon, **Giant Eagle Lord**!" declared Sara.

**Name: Giant Eagle Lord (A large horned eagle, gold in color, that has many jeweled trinkets around its neck)**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2700**

**DEF: 2300**

Jesse: 2300

Sarangerel: 4000

"Well, damn," said Jesse as he watched his **Roach Cock** get destroyed. "One of my monsters may be gone, but I still have **Rose Papillon**, who can attack directly as long as another Insect is on the field!"

**Rose Papillon** bypassed Sara's monsters and did what Jesse told it to do.

Jesse: 2300

Sarangerel: 2600

"Things are looking up!" grinned the Scandinavian boy.

"How are they? You have less Life Points than me!" snapped Sara.

'_She doesn't know what she's getting into. Its obvious to those who know Jesse that he's going to win this now,'_ thought Jim, looking on from the sidelines.

"Your turn!" grinned Jesse.

"Then be prepared to meet my Beast of Legend! I will use **Polymerization** to fuse my **Giant Eagle Lord** on the field with my **King Lion** in my hand to summon, **Sky Ruler Griffin**!"

**Name: Sky Ruler Griffin (Extremely large beast that has the body, tail, and hind legs of a lion and the head, wings, and front legs of an eagle)**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Winged Beast/Fusion**

**Level: Ten**

**ATK: 3700**

**DEF: 2800**

**Effect: All Winged Beast-type monsters cannot be destroyed in battle as long as this monster is face-up on the field.**

"That's a big bird," said Jesse, looking on in awe.

"And it's going to crush your puny Insects! First, I activate my face down Trap Card, **Shadow Wing**! This Trap Card allows all of my Winged Beasts to attack you directly for one turn! Now, **Sky Ruler Griffin**, destroy him now!"

"Sorry, but you need to take your own advice," smirked Jesse.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sara.

"You said earlier that I should learn my opponent's cards before I attack. Take your own advice because I activate **Mirror Force**!"

"No!" cried Sara as she watched the mirror-like barrier destroy her birds. She was now defenseless. "My **Griffin**…"

"I'm guessing it's my turn now then. I'm going to finish this by Special Summoning, **Princess of Butterflies**! I Tribute both of my Papillon monsters, which allow the Special Summon!"

**Name: Princess of Butterflies**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Insect**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2900**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 2 "Papillon" monsters.**

"Let's end this! Attack her directly!"

Jesse's monster took to the sky and shot a beam of light from her wings at Sara. The impact of the attack not only depleted the girl's Life Points, but also made her lose her balance, evident, as she was about to fall off the cliff.

'_Is this really how it ends?'_ thought Sara to herself. _'Is this how I will become free?'_

Just as she was about to accept her fate, an arm shot and grabbed her arm. She looked up in surprise to see Jesse leaning over the edge, holding onto her arm.

"You didn't think I'd just let you fall, did you?" questioned Jesse.

Jesse pulled Sara up from her certain death, only for Sara to slap his arm away. Jesse and Jim were confused as they had thought she'd be grateful.

"Why? Why didn't you let me fall?" whispered Sara, he head down and her hair hiding her eyes.

"You make it sound like you wanted to die," said a shocked Jesse.

"Of course I did!" yelled Sara, lifting her head. Jesse and Jim were even more shocked when they saw her crying. "It was the only way to gain my freedom!"

Not knowing what exactly to do, Jesse did the only thing he could think of. He brought the crying girl into his arms and let her sob on his shoulder, stroking her hair and trying to get her to calm down. Once she was calm enough, Jesse started asking questions.

"Sara, what did you mean? The only way to gain your freedom?"

"…I'm not in the organization willingly. I'm basically a slave for the Leader."

"How did that happen?" asked Jim.

"When I was younger, a man came to my home village in Mongolia and slaughtered everyone, leaving very few alive. He then took the survivors as prisoners and sold us to the Leader as minions. I'm the only one left as the others were "inferior" as the Leader had called them," explained Sara.

Both Jesse and Jim could feel rage boiling inside of them. Whoever this Leader was, they each made a silent promise that they he was going down.

"Don't worry, Sara. I promise to protect you from this Leader. You'll get your freedom!" grinned Jesse.

This stunned Sara. She barely knew Jesse and he was going to risk his life for her?

"Th-Thank you, Jesse," stuttered a blushing Sara.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you blush?" asked Jesse, making the girl blush harder.

"You might want to back off, Jesse. You'll make her faint," smirked Jim.

"Oops. Sorry, Sara."

"Th-That's okay. Here, my Beast of Legend card. I don't need it anymore if I'm not in the organization."

"Thanks! By the way, what is the organization called, if it even has a name?" asked Jesse. Sara looked hesitant, but answered anyway.

"The Crypto Duelists."

-:-

The Leader was livid right now. He just received word that Sarangerel had been defeated in a duel. He wasn't sure what made him angrier, the fact that Sarangerel lost or the fact that she disobeyed orders. He'd have to deal with her later, as for now; he had to plan the next move. He would not lose another one of his cards.

-:-

Back in Alexis' room of the medical wing.

"Ha! I win!"

"You always win, Jaden."

"What can I say, Alexis? When it comes to dueling, I'm a natural!"

Alexis let out a giggle at Jaden's statement. She could always count on him to lighten the mood. As the two were putting away they're cards, the door opened and in came Jesse and a girl they didn't recognize.

"Hey, Jesse. Whose that?" asked Jaden.

"Please tell me you weren't acting like a pervert to her," sighed Alexis.

"I'm not that bad…am I?" wondered Jesse. He only received a deadpan look from Alexis as an answer. "No matter! Jaden, Alexis, I'd like you to meet Sarangerel Khan or Sara for short!"

"Hello. Its nice to meet Jesse's friends," said Sara.

"Hey, Sara. Nice to meet you too. So how do you know Jesse?" asked Jaden.

Sara looked over to Jesse, who nodded his head in reassurance. Sara turned back and told Jaden and Alexis about what had happened since her arrival on the island.

"Wait, she's part of the organization?" exclaimed Alexis.

"Not anymore! I even got her Beast of Legend card!" grinned Jesse.

"Where is it then?" asked Jaden.

"Jim took it to Samejima," was Jesse's answer.

"So why isn't she in the organization anymore?" asked Alexis.

Sara was hesitant to say, but with a reassuring squeeze to the hand from Jesse, she relinquished her tale. Like Jesse and Jim, Jaden and Alexis did not like this one bit.

"No worries, Sara. We'll make sure this guy won't get away with what he's done!" declared Jaden, Alexis nodding in agreement.

"Thank you," smiled Sara, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now that that is settled, I'll show you around like I offered earlier!" grinned Jesse, grabbing Sara's hand and dragging the blushing girl out of the room.

"…He's going to traumatize that girl," sighed Alexis.

"How?"

"Never mind, Jaden."

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next time: With Sara defected to Duel Academy; the Crypto Duelists are getting desperate. Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, and Jesse have already faced off against them. Who will be next and will they be able to win?**

**-:-**

**As we've seen in the beginning of the chapter, Alexis is okay! Still a little traumatized at first, but thanks to Jaden and the fact that nothing really bad had actually happened to her are enough reason for her to bounce back…right?**

**Again, sorry for the short duel, but Jesse is another character that's barely had their deck shown in the manga. Not many of his cards have been revealed, but enough for a decent duel.**

**So what do you guys and gals think of the possible Jesse x Sara pairing? Like it, hate it, what?**


	5. Monkey Business

It has been a rough week at Duel Academy. Finally getting a chance to relax, Jaden and Jesse were on laying a hill looking up at the clouds. It was during this time that Jesse had to ask an important question that has been bugging him for a while now.

"Hey, Jaden?"

"Yeah, Jesse?"

"Who do you think has bigger breasts, Alexis or Sara?"

Jaden quickly sat up and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Where the hell did that come from?" questioned the Slifer King.

"I mean, looking with the naked eye, both girls seem to be the same size and they are both very well-endowed, but one of them has to be bigger!" grinned the Scandinavian boy.

"You're going to get us killed!"

"Nonsense. Its not like they'll find out about this."

"A little late for that," growled a voice.

Freezing in their place, the two males slowly turned to see Alexis and Sara standing behind them, glaring daggers.

"What's up, girls?" asked Jesse, hoping to avoid getting hurt. Unfortunately, judging by how the glares got sharper, that wasn't going to happen. "We're dead aren't we?"

"What do you mean "we"? You're the one talking about the size of their boobs!" exclaimed Jaden.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," replied Jesse. "Anyway, ladies, any chance we could compare them?"

It was then lights out for Jesse.

-:-

"Ugh…" moaned Jesse as he came to.

"Hey! You're finally awake!" grinned Jaden.

Looking around, Jesse noticed that he was in the Slifer Dorm. Also there with him and Jaden were Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, and Jim.

"What happened?" asked the Insect Duelist.

"Let's see, you asked if you could compare Alexis and Sara's breasts and then Sara knocked your lights out," explained Jaden.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," said Bastion.

"I think she should've killed you," said Chazz.

"Aw, Chazz is jealous," grinned Syrus. Chazz's eye twitched in irritation.

"Why you…" growled Chazz, looking ready to strangle the blue-haired boy.

"Stand down, mate. I think there's been enough violence for today," said Jim, looking at Chazz. He then turned to Jaden and Jesse. "As for you two, I need help on a fossil hunt, so go get ready."

"Why do we need to help though?" asked Jaden, he and Jesse very confused by this.

"Because I said so, that's why," replied Jim, looking very intimidating.

"R-Right!" cried Jaden and Jesse as they scrambled to get what they needed.

"Works every time," grinned Jim, leaving the room. The others could only sweatdrop at the attitude change.

-:-

Now trekking through the jungles of the island, Jim, Jaden, and Jesse were heading towards the canyon area where Jim believed he could find the best fossils.

"Jim, why can't you find a different hobby? Like collecting insects!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Because you're the insect expert of the team, mate. Besides, fossils and reptiles are more for me anyway," replied Jim.

"What types of fossils do you expect to find?" asked Jaden.

"Not sure until I start digging."

"Stop where you are."

The three duelists stopped as the voice said and started looking for where the voice came from. Jumping down from the trees above, a well-endowed girl about their age, with long silky black hair and wearing glasses, blocked their path. She was of Vietnamese decent as she wore an aodai that hugged her body, showing off her curves, and a conical hat hung off her neck from behind.

"And who might you be, Sheila?" asked Jim.

"My name is not Sheila. My name is Kim Thi Lan and I have come looking for Jaden Yuki," explained the girl.

"You're with the Crypto Duelists, aren't you?" questioned Jaden.

"If you know the organization's name, then Sara must have been defeated and freed," said Lan.

"Yep! I'm the one who helped her!" grinned Jesse.

"Down, lover boy. What would Bird Girl think if you started hitting on another girl?" questioned Jim.

"What do you mean?" asked Jesse, confusion on his face. Jim sweatdropped at the question.

'_He's as dense as Jaden with this subject,'_ thought the Alligator Duelist.

"Could we please focus? Now tell me where Jaden Yuki is so I may complete my task!" demanded the girl.

"Tell you what, Sheila. You beat me in a duel and I might give you the information you're looking for," offered Jim, having no intention of ratting out his friend.

"My name is not Sheila!"

"Sorry. Its just an expression from back home that we use for most girls we meet," grinned Jim.

"Oh. I apologize for yelling then," said Lan, taking out her duel disk.

"Then let's duel!"

Jim: 4000

Lan: 4000

"Ladies first," smirked Jim.

"Well aren't you a gentleman," said Lan. "I will summon **Mad Monkey** in Defense Position."

**Name: Mad Monkey (A small white-furred monkey)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Beast**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 2000**

**DEF: 100**

**Effect: If this monster is summoned in Attack Position, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard at the End Phase.**

"Then I shall place one card facedown and end my turn."

"This will be interesting. I'm going to summon **Reptia Egg** to the field," said Jim, placing his card on the duel disk.

**Name: Reptia Egg**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: One**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 0**

**Effect: After 2 turns, Special Summon 3 "Baby" Reptile-type monsters from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

"If I may ask, what is the point of that monster? It is very weak," stated Lan.

"You'll just have to wait and see," smirked Jim. "I'll end my turn by placing two cards facedown."

"Maybe I will. I summon **Monkey Soldier** and have it attack you directly."

**Name: Monkey Soldier (An armor wearing monkey carrying a sword)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Beast-Warrior**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1100**

**DEF: 600**

**Effect: This monster can attack your opponent directly if there is another "Monkey" monster on your side of the field.**

**Monkey Soldier** leapt into the air and brought down its sword upon Jim.

Jim: 2900

Lan: 4000

"Not bad, Sheila."

"Thank you, um, I don't believe I caught your name."

"The name's Jim. Full name, James Crocodile Cook."

"And he's a hypocrite!" exclaimed Jesse.

"What are you talking about, mate?"

"You told me not to flirt when I was dueling Sara and here you are flirting with Lan!" exclaimed the Scandinavian boy.

"I'm not flirting with her!" yelled Jim, glaring at his friend. The three boys didn't notice Lan's faint blushing.

"I'm ending my turn!" shouted Lan, getting the boys' attention.

"Huh? Oh, then my move. I'll summon **Alli Soldier** in Attack Position."

**Name: Alli Soldier**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1200**

**DEF: 1800**

"Next I'll activate the Spell Card, **Ancient Charge**. This Continuous Spell allows me to deal Battle Damage to your Defense Position monster with my Reptile-type monsters. You should've brought your monster in Attack Position as I'm attacking your **Mad Monkey**!"

**Alli Soldier** ran forward and stabbed his sword through **Mad Monkey's** chest, sending it the Graveyard and dealing damage to Lan's Life Points.

Jim: 2900

Lan: 2900

"Look's like we're even now," smirked Jim.

"Yes, we are," said Lan. She cursed at herself for not taking precautions.

"Your turn then," said Jim.

"Good. I summon **Toy Monkey**."

**Name: Toy Monkey (A monkey action figure toy)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Three**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 0**

"Judging from your confused look, you must be wondering why I summoned this particular monster. It is because of this next card. I play the Continuous Spell Card, **Monkey See Monkey Do**. This Spell Card allows my **Toy Monkey **to copy any monster's ATK, DEF, and Effect on either side of the field. I will have him copy my **Monkey Soldier**."

"This can't be good," muttered Jim.

"It is about to get worse for you. **Monkey Soldier** and **Toy Monkey**, attack him directly!"

Jim: 700

Lan: 2900

"I would tell you to give up, but you seem to be the type who will never do such a thing," stated Lan.

"You're right. I'd never give up," smirked Jim. "Now that it's my turn again, my **Reptia Egg's** effect activates. I Special Summon three **Alligator Baby** cards!"

**Name: Alligator Baby**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: One**

**ATK: 100**

**DEF: 100**

"Next, I will send one my **Alligator Baby** cards to the Graveyard to Special Summon **Spawn Alligator**!"

**Name: Spawn Alligator**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: Five**

**ATK: 2200**

**DEF: 1000**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Alligator" monster. The monster used for this card's effect is Special Summoned to the field at the End Phase.**

"I'm not done yet though! I Tribute my last two **Alligator Baby** cards, my **Alli Soldier**, and my **Reptia Egg** to Tribute Summon **Dark Alligator**!"

**Name: Dark Alligator**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: Eight**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 2300**

**Effect: You can Tribute Summon this monster by Tributing 4 monsters. If you do, Special Summon 2 "Alligator Tokens" (Reptile-type/Water/Level 5/ATK 2000/DEF 2000).**

"I'm impressed that you were able to get that many powerful monsters on the field in a single turn," said Lan, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Thanks. Now you'll see them in action. **Spawn Alligator**, attack her **Monkey Soldier**!"

Jim: 700

Lan: 1800

"Without your **Monkey Soldier**, your **Toy Monkey** reverts back to its original form. **Dark Alligator**, attack!"

"Your attack is negated as I play my Trap Card, **Jungle Barrier**. This Continuous Trap protects me from all attacks, as long as I discard Monster Cards from my hand during my End Phase," explained Lan as Jim's monster halted its attack.

"This duel just keeps getting more and more interesting," smirked Jim.

"I must agree," smiled Lan.

Jaden and Jesse glanced at each other. They were having similar thoughts about Lan.

"She doesn't really seem al that evil," whispered Jesse.

"Do you think Jim has anything to do with it?" asked Jaden.

"Maybe," replied Jesse.

"Your turn, Lan," said Jim.

"Of course," said Lan, surprised that Jim finally called her by her actual name. "First I will use **Monkey See Monkey Do** to have **Toy Monkey** copy your **Dark Alligator** and then attack one of your **Alligator Tokens**."

"My turn to negate your attack. I activate my Trap Card, **Snare**. Not only does this Trap negate your attack, but your monster also can't attack or change battle position for the next three turns," explained Jim as **Toy Monkey's** limbs were tied up.

"Then I will have to play this Spell Card. **Quicksand**. This Spell Card destroys your weakest monster and deals 100 Life Point Damage times its level. Since your tokens are your weakest, one of them are now destroyed," said Lan.

Jim: 200

Lan: 1800

"I will end my turn and send a monster from my hand to the Graveyard to keep my Trap Card active."

"Alright then. I summon **Lion Alligator** to the field."

**Name: Lion Alligator**

**Attribute: Water**

**Type: Reptile**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 200**

**Effect: While you control another Reptile-type monster, during battle between an attacking Reptile-type monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the Reptile-type monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

"I'll then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I need to end this. As you know, every member of the Crypto Duelists possesses a Beast of Legend card. Its time to show you mine. I send three "Monkey" monsters from my Graveyard out of play so I can Special Summon **Savage Wildman**!"

**Name: Savage Wildman** **(Ape-like creature that is as tall as an adult male, but has longer arms and is covered in reddish gray fur)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Beast**

**Level: Nine**

**ATK: 3500**

**DEF: 2500**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending three "Monkey" monsters from the Graveyard out of play. Once per turn, send one "Monkey" monster on your side of the field to increase this card's ATK by 500.**

"Time to finish this! I send **Toy Monkey** to the Graveyard to increase my Beast of Legend's ATK and then I attack your **Alligator Baby**!" exclaimed Lan.

"I activate my **Camouflage** Trap Card! If I have a Level 2 or lower monster on the field I can negate your attack," explained Jim.

"Then I guess you continue to duel for more turn," said Lan as her **Jungle Barrier** vanished.

"Don't have any monsters to discard?" asked Jim.

"No," was the simple answer.

"Then this duel is over."

"What?"

"I'm Tributing my **Lion Alligator**, **Spawn Alligator**, and **Dark Alligator** to summon my strongest card. **The Tyrant Neptune**!"

**Name: The Tyrant Neptune**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level: Ten**

**Type: Reptile**

**ATK: 0 (Now 6600)**

**DEF: 0 (Now 3500)**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. The ATK and DEF of this card are the combined ATK and DEF of the monsters used for the Tribute Summon. This card gains the effect of 1 monster used for the Tribute Summon.**

"H-How is that monster so powerful?" questioned Lan, afraid of the giant monster before her.

"Its his effect. It's the combine ATK of the monsters I Tributed," explained Jim. "Now…"

"Wait!"

Jim was surprised by Lan's outburst. He was even more surprised when she placed her hand on her deck in surrender.

"She's surrendering?" questioned Jaden.

"Looks like it," replied Jesse.

"I have nothing in my deck that could defeat such a beast. To continue on, knowing you have no chance is pointless," explained Lan as the holographic monsters vanished. "You win, James."

She then jumped when she felt two hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she met with eye-to-eye with Jim. She didn't even hear him walk over.

"My friends call me Jim," smiled the Australian teen.

"You consider me a friend? Even though I'm supposed to be your enemy?" questioned Lan, not even fighting the blush spreading across her face.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character and I can tell you're not a bad person. Which begs the question as to why you're with the Crypto Duelists," wondered Jim.

"…"

"Lan, are you in the organization for the same reasons as Sara?" questioned Jim, a little bit of venom in his voice. Lan felt a shiver go down her spine.

"…In a way, yes. I'm a slave to the Leader because of my father," admitted Lan, tears gathering in her eyes.

"He sold you away?" questioned Jim, surprise obvious in his single eye. That surprise turned to anger when Lan nodded her head in affirmative.

Lan let out a small squeak of surprise when Jim wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

"Its okay, Lan. You don't have to live like that anymore. That's my vow to you," whispered the Alligator Duelist.

The dam broke as Lan couldn't hold back the tears and cried on Jim's shoulder. Jaden and Jesse looked on in confusion, surprise, and anger.

"This organization is really ticking me off," growled Jaden.

"I agree. They have to be stopped and soon," stated Jesse. "You know, I'd tease Jim about getting a girlfriend, but I'll wait until a later time."

"Good idea," nodded Jaden.

-: -

"Grr," growled the Leader, a scowl on his shadowed face.

"I'm guessing Lan lost then?" asked the man who entered the room.

"Of course she did," growled the Leader, watching Lan's face fade on the computer screen. The other faded faces consisted of Erik, Zaleski, Tanoa, and Sarangerel.

"It looks like we underestimated those Duel Academy students. Should we continue with these plans?"

"Fool. Nothing will stop me from reaching my goals."

"Heh. Of course. Good luck with it then," said the man as he turned and left.

The Leader let out another irritated growl.

-:-

It has been a day since Jim's duel with Lan. After the duel, Jim had brought Lan back to his current residence on the island so she could rest while Jaden and Jesse brought the **Savage Wildman** card to Samejima. Right now, Jaden and the others were in the Slifer Dorms.

"Anybody know where Jim is?" asked Jaden.

"He went on another fossil hunt since his last one got interrupted," replied Jesse. "And get this, Lan went with him!"

"She did?" wondered Alexis.

"Why?" asked Sara.

"Apparently, she likes fossils just as much as Jim does. It was somewhat scary," said Jesse.

"It couldn't have been that bad," said Syrus.

"I still can't believe the three of you guys got a girlfriend before I could," complained Atticus.

"Who are you talking about, Atti?" asked Alexis.

"Its obvious that Jim has Lan, Jesse has Sara, and Jaden has you, Lexi. When am I going to get a girlfriend?" asked Atticus, waterfall tears going down his face.

Alexis and Sara felt their faces heat up due to Atticus' rant. Their faces got even hotter when their "boyfriends" looked at them.

"So…I'm your boyfriend?" asked Jesse with a grin on his face.

"N-No!" squeaked Sara.

"Do you want me to be?"

"…Maybe," replied the Bird Duelist.

"Then its official!" grinned Jesse as he pulled the red-faced Sara into his lap and hugged her close.

"Alexis?"

"Yes, Jaden?"

"What about you? Would you want me as a boyfriend?"

"Only if you really wanted to, Jaden. I don't want you to do anything that you didn't want to or was pushed into doing," said the Cyber Ice Duelist.

"Then let's do it!" grinned Jaden.

"Jaden, do you understand what I said?"

"Of course, Alexis. I want to do this. Besides, being a boyfriend is like an upgrade from being just a friend, right? If so, then that means I can be a better fiancé," grinned the Elemental Hero Duelist, happy with his logic. Cue the sweatdrops from the others.

"He doesn't know what a fiancé is?" asked Sara, leaning over to Syrus.

"He thinks it means being friends," sighed the blue-haired boy, shaking his head.

'_How can he still not know what being a fiancé means?'_ thought Alexis. _'Then again, this is Jaden we're talking about and I wouldn't want him any other way.'_

The blonde then wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck, bringing the boy into a hug.

"If you are going to go any further, at least wait until we're out of the room. Also, name your first kid after me," grinned Atticus. He then had to dodge an incoming pillow that a glaring Alexis threw. "Hey, I was only kidding!"

The others laughed at the sight of Atticus cowering under Alexis' glare. It's never boring at Duel Academy.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next time: Jaden is now with Alexis. Jesse is now with Sara. Jim is now with Lan. Can the newly found relationships withstand a possible attack form the Crypto Duelists?**

**-:-**

**And the Fiancéshipping officially starts. We also have Jesse x Sara and Jim x Lan, which need shipping names. If anyone has ideas, feel free to give suggestions.**

**Speaking of pairings, I've always noticed that in most Fiancéshipping fics, the writers tend to also focus on pairing Syrus, Chazz, and/or Bastion with a girl, namely Jasmine, Mindy, or Blair. I decided to do something different. Seriously though, there needs to be more girls in the three "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series. At least Alexis and Aki are a huge step up from Anzu.**


	6. The Desert King's Revenge

Meanwhile, Jaden and the others were in Crowler's class waiting for it to start.

"So, Sara, how are you and Lan liking Duel Academy so far?" asked Alexis.

"Its great, Alexis," smiled Sara.

"Especially since you've all helped us out," smiled Lan.

"It was nothing," grinned Jesse.

Just then, Dr. Crowler walked into the room.

"Class, settle down! Before we start today's lessons, I am to inform you that we will be getting a new student today," informed the Italian man. "You may come in now!"

The door opened and in walked Samejima and the new student. The new student was a seventeen-year-old boy with tanned skin. The boy had black spiked-back hair and was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, but without sleeves. He was also wearing a bandana around his head and had two large feathers sticking in the bandana on the side.

"Please introduce yourself," said Samejima.

"Very well. My name is Ashkii Jilt'aa, I come from New Mexico of the United States, and I am of Navajo decent. I transferred here from West Academy."

"I thought West Academy was like a military boot camp?" questioned Syrus, leaning over to Jaden.

"Maybe they changed it?" replied Jaden.

"If the two Dropout Boys would stop interrupting, I'd like to start today's lessons," growled Crowler.

"Actually, Dr. Crowler, Professor Sartyr will be teaching this class today as I need your help with something very important," said Samejima.

"Very well. I hope that you all will show Professor Sartyr some respect while I'm gone," said Crowler, facing his students. With that, Samejima and Crowler left as Sartyr walked into the room.

"Good morning, class. To those who do not know, I am Professor Sartyr, the head teacher of Ra Yellow. Ashkii, if you would please find a seat, we can begin," smiled the professor.

-:-

After Sartyr's class Jaden and the others headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Class was actually great today!" grinned Jaden.

"Probably because Crowler wasn't teaching it," grinned Jesse.

"Is Dr. Crowler really that bad?" asked Lan.

"Most of the time," replied Alexis. "He's really arrogant at times."

"But when it comes to dueling, he knows what he's talking about," said Bastion.

Upon entering the cafeteria, the group saw a bunch of girls from Obelisk Blue swarming around a table.

"What the hell?" questioned Chazz.

"That's what I want to know," said Atticus, walking up to the others. His friend, Zane "Kaiser" Truesdale, joined him.

"What's wrong, Atti?" asked Alexis.

"He's upset that the new student is attracting all of the girls' attention," sighed Zane.

Sure enough, they saw that it was Ashkii who was surrounded by the Obelisk girls, which included Alexis' "rival", Seika Kohinata.

"Atti, I thought you liked Reggie," stated Alexis, giving her brother a deadpan look.

"I do, but what if this guy gets her before I have a chance?" exclaimed Atticus. "I'm going to have a talk with him."

"You're going to make a fool of yourself," said Zane.

"Should we help him?" asked Syrus, watching Atticus walk up Ashkii and his "harem".

"Probably a good idea, mate," said Jim.

As Ashkii sat at the table, surrounded by the girls, he saw Atticus coming his way.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Blizzard Prince. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" asked the Navajo teen, a smile on his face. "Have you come for advice?"

"Why would I ask you for advice? I'm here to challenge you to a duel," declared Atticus.

"Hmm, I guess. It will give me an opportunity to show everyone that I have what it takes to be here at Duel Academy."

-:-

Everyone made their way to the Duel Arena, with Atticus and Ashkii heading to the floor. All of the girls, minus Alexis, Sara, and Lan, were on one side cheering for Ashkii, while Jaden and the other were there to support Atticus.

"This will be interesting. Atticus is a strong duelist, but this Ashkii guy…" started Zane.

"He must have a lot of confidence if he accepted a duel from Atticus," said Jim.

"Atticus will win," stated Alexis, no room for argument.

"Atticus, how about we make this interesting?" asked Ashkii.

"How so?" questioned Atticus.

"How about whoever wins this duel gets Reggie MacKenzie as their woman?" grinned Ashkii. Atticus' eyes widen at that.

"How do you know Reggie?" demanded Atticus, glaring at his opponent.

"Idiot. I'm from West Academy, also known as the American Duel Academy. I've seen how close you and her got when you were there studying for a semester. Of course, I will not allow you to take Reggie away from me," said Ashkii, glaring back at Atticus.

"She wasn't yours to begin with! I accept!"

"Then let's begin!" declared Ashkii.

Atticus: 4000

Ashkii: 4000

"I'll start things off by changing the field. I play the Field Spell, **Desert**. This card has a few effects, but its first effect allows the level of all FIRE attribute monsters in my hand to be reduced by one," explained Ashkii as the field changed to a sandy landscape. "Next, I summon to the field my **Desert Hunter**."

**Name: Desert Hunter (Standard looking bird of prey)**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Five**

**ATK: 2100**

**DEF: 1400**

"I end my turn by placing a card facedown."

"This will be easier than I thought!" grinned Atticus. "I'm going to special summon **Breeze Sphere**."

**Name: Breeze Sphere**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 700**

**DEF: 1000**

**Effect: If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

"And since I Special Summoned a monster, I can still summon normally. I summon **Air Sphere** to the field!"

**Name: Air Sphere**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Two**

**ATK: 400**

**DEF: 300**

**Effect: When you control another "Sphere" monster, your opponent cannot declare an attack.**

"Very clever, Atticus. Trying to buy some time I see, but it won't help you," said Ashkii.

"We'll just have to see. I play two cards facedown and end my turn," said Atticus.

"You will regret challenging me. I activate my Trap Card, **Desert Ruins**. This Trap Card can only be activated if I have** Desert** in play and it activates the Field Spell's second effect, which increases the ATK and DEF of all of my Desert monsters by 600," explained Ashkii as his monster's ATK and DEF went up to 2700 and 2000 respectively.

"You still can't attack though," pointed out Atticus.

I don't have to attack to make you lose Life Points. First I will summon **Wise Owl of the Desert** in Attack Position."

**Name: Wise Owl of the Desert (A grey horned owl perched atop of a cactus)**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Four**

**ATK: 1700 (now 2300)**

**DEF: 1400 (now 2000)**

**Effect: This card cannot be sent to the Graveyard as result of a Spell Card.**

"Next I play the Spell Card, **Dive Bomb**. This Spell Card allows me to deal damage to your Life Points equal to the Attack Points of a Winged-Beast-type monster I send to the Graveyard. I'll use it with my **Wise Owl of the Desert**!"

Ashkii's monster lifted of its cactus and dive-bombed towards Atticus. Instead of going to the Graveyard though, **Wise Owl of the Desert** went back to its perch on Ashkii's side of the field.

Atticus: 1700

Ashkii: 4000

"Down that much already? Looks like I'm going to win Reggie!" said Ashkii, a smug smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Atticus.

"Then make a move," smirked the Navajo.

"Fine. I Tribute **Breeze Sphere** to summon **Trafa Sphere**!"

**Name: Trafa Sphere**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Six**

**ATK: 2400**

**DEF: 2000**

**Effect: This card cannot be Tribute Summoned except by Tributing a Winged Beast-type monster. This face-up card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards.**

"Now I'm going to have **Trafa Sphere** attack your **Wise Owl of the Desert**!" declared the Blizzard King.

Atticus: 1700

Ashkii: 3900

"Damn you…" growled Ashkii.

"Why are you so upset? You're still in the lead," said Atticus.

"I need that monster, you idiot!" yelled Ashkii.

"Then I did a good thing!" grinned Atticus.

"Are you done?" growled Ashkii.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Good. I Tribute my **Desert Hunter** so I can summon **Grand Condor**!" declared Ashkii.

**Name: Grand Condor (Large condor monster with black and white feathers)**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Winged Beast**

**Level: Seven**

**ATK: 2900**

**DEF: 2500**

**Effect: If summoned successfully, Special Summon a Winged Best-type monster from the Graveyard in Defense Position.**

"With his effect, I summon my **Wise Owl of the Desert** back to the field. Now is time for you to meet my fearsome flying beast!" exclaimed the Desert Duelist.

"You mean you have a stronger monster than **Grand Condor**?" questioned the Sphere Duelist.

"Indeed. I'm going to use **Polymerization** to fuse the **Terrorsaur** from my hand with the two monsters on my field to summon **Thunderbird the Desert King**!"

**Name: Thunderbird the Desert King (A much larger condor like monster, but has owl-like talons, the clawed wings of a pterosaur, and body and head of a condor. Its hooked beak has jagged teeth and it has blood red eyes)**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Winged Beast/Fusion**

**Level: Eleven**

**ATK: 4000 (now 4600)**

**DEF: 3000 (now 3600)**

**Effect: This card negates your opponent's Effect Monsters.**

Up in the stands, Sara and Lan had looks of shock and fear on their faces.

"Lan, what's wrong?" asked Jim.

"Th-That monster," stuttered Lan.

"What about it?" asked Jaden.

"That's one of the Beasts of Legend Cards," said Sara.

"What?" cried out the others.

"You mean my brother is dueling a Crypto Duelist!" yelled Alexis. She looked back at the duel, worried about her brother.

"Say goodbye, Blizzard Prince!" yelled Ashkii. "Attack his **Air Sphere**!"

"Don't think so! You may have negated my monsters' effects, but my Trap Cards still work! I activate **Atmosphere Forever**! You lose!"

As Atticus activated his Trap Card, the Battle Damage he would have received from the attack was sent at Ashkii instead, winning the duel for Atticus.

"How can this be?" asked Ashkii in disbelief. "I should have won. I am the Desert King, my cards were stronger in everyway!"

"Must not have been, seeing as how I didn't need to use my strongest monster against you," said Atticus. "Now hand over that Beast of Legend Card."

"I still have to carry out my mission," said Ashkii, reaching for something from under his shirt. "And that's to eliminate the traitors!"

Ashkii jumped towards Sara and Lan with a tomahawk in each hand, ready to strike. Just as he was about to attack, a shot rang out through the room and Ashkii dropped to the floor like a stone.

"Geez, Rhodie, you're more trouble than your worth," said a voice.

Everyone, minus Jesse and Jim, who were trying to calm Sara and Lan down, turned to the entranceway to see a blonde girl and a muscular teen, as well as Samejima and Crowler accompanying the two.

"Reggie? Axel?" questioned Jaden. He then noticed the smoking duel gun in Axel's hand. "Is Ashkii…"

"Dead? No, I used a stun bullet on him. I'm planning on interrogating him for information on these Crypto Duelists," explained Axel.

"We had learned that he wasn't part from West Academy at all when Principal Samejima had me look over his transfer documents, which seemed suspicious," explained Crowler. "Axel then confirmed that they were indeed falsified."

"Man, these guys must be desperate if they going undercover," said Jesse.

"How come these two didn't say anything? They were part of the same group," said Chazz, pointing at Sara and Lan.

"We never saw him before when we were still members!" defended Sara.

"That's right!" agreed Lan.

"I bet," growled Chazz.

"It is a possibility that they really didn't know him. Some group keep certain members a secret from the other members as to make sure to keep information from leaking," said Axel. "That's what this guy was most likely for."

"At least we got another one of those cards," said Atticus, handing Ashkii's card to Samejima.

"Rhodie, may I have a word with you?" asked Reggie.

"Of course!" grinned Atticus, following the girl out of the arena.

"Axel, pick up Ashkii and I'll show you where you can perform your interrogation," said Samejima.

"Right," nodded Axel, lifting up the prisoner and following Samejima and Crowler out of the room.

-:-

With Atticus and Reggie…

"So you dueled against Ashkii, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm confused though. If he wasn't part of West Academy, how did he know about you and I?"

"Actually, he was a West Academy student, but he wasn't there long enough to make a lasting impression as he dropped out," explained Reggie.

"Why would he do that?" questioned Atticus.

"The same reason he dueled you. Because of me," said Reggie, looking away.

"Wait, what?"

"During the time you came to study at the academy, Ashkii had asked me out on a date. I declined, telling him that I had my eye on someone else," explained the Angel Lord Duelist.

"So he's like this due to rejection and jealousy. Why would he come after me though? I mean, yeah I find you attractive, but we're not even together. You could have been talking about anyone," said Atticus, missing the faint blush Reggie gained when he said she was attractive.

"Idiot," muttered Reggie.

"Huh?"

"I said you are an idiot," said Reggie, stepping closer to Atticus.

She then surprised him by grabbing him by the back of the head and smashing her lips atop of his. His eyes were wide, even after they separated for air.

"Whoa…" said the dazed boy.

"Glad you enjoyed it," smiled Reggie, resting against Atticus' chest. "Now what's this I hear about me being the prize of your duel?"

"I swear it was only so that psycho couldn't have you. Otherwise, I would never have agreed to such terms."

"I know, Rhodie. I know."

-:-

It has been a few days after the Ashkii incident and said villain was waking up. He looked around and didn't recognize his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

Ashkii turned to where the door was to see Axel walking into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" growled Ashkii.

"Information."

"Sorry, but I don't have any," smirked Ashkii.

"Wrong answer."

Axel then took a high voltage stun gun and stuck it to Ashkii, sending a hundred volts through his body.

"Gah!"

"The voltage will increase by one hundred every time you play around. Understood?" said Axel, his voice having no trace of joking manner in it.

"You think I'm scared of you?" taunted the Navajo. That earned him another two hundred volt shock. "Gah!"

"You going to cooperate?" questioned Axel.

"Screw you!"

It was going to be a long interrogation.

-:-

"Does every member of this organization have their own agenda?" growled the Leader.

"Judging from why Ashkii dueled against the Blizzard Prince, I'd say yes!" grinned the man from before. "What makes it even worse is that Axel Brodie is at Duel Academy now and will most likely get information out of Ashkii."

"Highly doubtful. Ashkii will never talk, no matter what they do," stated the Leader.

-:-

"Damn bastard won't talk," growled Axel as he walked into the room.

"Even after you shocked him so many times?" asked Jaden.

"If you want him to talk, make him read and watch the series _Fairy Tail_," suggested Jesse. The others looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Chazz.

"Its like the worst manga/animé ever created! Anyone who reads it is sure to lose some brain cells or go insane."

"Jesse has a point. I tried reading it once and barely could finish volume one," said Jaden.

"Isn't it that one series that has that one girl whose always dressed like a whore regardless of the situation?" questioned Alexis, a none-to-pleased look on her face.

"You mean Lucy? Yeah, that's her," replied Atticus. Reggie then smacked him on the back of his head.

"And how would you know this exactly?" questioned the American girl.

"…I've seen pictures?"

Ignoring Atticus and Reggie, Axel focused back on Jesse.

"You honestly think a manga series is going to make him talk?" questioned the Military Duelist. "And even if it could, where am I going to find it?"

"Just use a computer and go to one of those manga scan sites. You know, where you can read manga online?" said Jaden.

"I guess I can give it a shot," muttered Axel as he left to try this plan.

"This is not going to work," said Zane.

A few minutes later…

"I can't believe it worked," sighed Zane.

Axel had come back with some information that Ashkii spilled. In return, he wished never to have to read or watch _Fairy Tail_ again.

"So what do we have, mate?" asked Jim.

"Nothing on the Leader himself, except for what his goal is," said Axel.

"What is it then?" questioned Syrus.

"From what Ashkii said, the Leader wants Tragoedia's power, which he believes Jaden has," explained Axel.

Everyone looked at Jaden in surprise, only to see that Jaden was just as surprised.

"But how? Tragoedia was destroyed!" exclaimed Jaden. "Why would I have any of his power?"

"Whatever the reason, there's no way we'll let him win!" exclaimed Jesse, slinging his arm around Jaden's shoulders. "We'll fight along side ya all the way!"

The others couldn't help but agree. Jaden was their friend and wouldn't let him do this alone.

"Thanks, everyone!" grinned Jaden.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Next time: The Crypto Duelists are crippling and the Leader is not happy. He sends one of his strongest minions to finish off Jaden. Will Jaden come out of this alive?**

**-:-**

**Atticus finally got his time to shine and he got the girl. Lucky bastard. Seriously though, with Atticus x Reggie introduced, that brings the pairing count up to four. What's the shipping name for Atticus x Reggie anyway? Seeing as how it involves two canon characters, it has to have a name.**

**Speaking of pairings, would anyone want to see Zane paired with Seika Kohinata later on? If not, then Zane will stay single. No big deal.**

**As to taking a shot at **_**Fairy Tail**_**, I had to because of how bad the series is. There's only one decent character in the series, Erza, and the plot has so many holes, Swiss cheese gets jealous.**

**Then there's Natsu, the main character. He is like Monkey D. Luffy with Portgas D. Ace's powers, but Natsu is million times more stupid. I remember hearing Natsu being referenced as Bitch Luffy (Anyone who watches **_**Family Guy**_** will get the reference).**

**Then you have Lucy, who is indeed always dressed as a whore, regardless of what's happening, and is there for fanservice and nothing more. Not saying there's anything bad with fanservice, but space it out or give it in small doses. Constant fanservice the way **_**Fairy Tail**_** does it makes it more like porn, but without the sex, if that's even possible.**

**Sorry about the rant, but I had to explain why I used **_**Fairy Tail**_** for an interrogation method/joke. Poor Ashkii. He will forever be haunted by the demon known as **_**Fairy Tail**_**.**


End file.
